Harry Potter, Caballero de la fuerza
by begi-urdin
Summary: Con 9 años, Harry Potter, ve una película titulada StarWars. La pelicula le llevará a un viaje de autodescubrimiento, donde modelará su vida y su magia, al estilo de los Jedi y la fuerza.
1. Huyendo de los Dursley

_DISCLAIMER: Ni Harry Potter ni Star Wars me pertenecen._

* * *

_Me llamo Harry Potter y tengo 9 años. He vivido con mis tíos los Dursley desde que tengo memoria, y han sido 9 desgraciados años. Nunca conocí mis padres, ya que murieron cuando era pequeño en algún accidente de coche (o eso dice tío Vernon). Y por algún motivo que aún no acabo de comprender siempre me despierto soñando con una luz verde y una risa que me provoca escalofríos._

'_Llego Tarde. Otra vez…. Maldito Dudley… Otra vez me ha dejado encerrado en el baño… Siempre termino perdiendo el autobus '_ – pienso mientras voy corriendo sin parar hacia el edificio central del colegio.

Tan pronto como llego al colegio de Surrey, me cruzó con algunos alumnos de mi misma clase, que igual que yo llegaban tarde, pero dada la "reputación" que mis tíos me han impuesto, y las amenazas de mi primo Dudley a cualquiera que se me acerca, estos alumnos agachan la cabeza y ni siquiera me saludan.

'_No pasa nada, cuando llegue al instituto todo cambiará'_ – pienso mientras me entristezco y centro mis ojos en la puerta del colegio

Tras entrar en el edificio principal y llegar a la clase, me encuentro con que el profesor me mira con cara decepción y se fija en el estado de mi ropa y peinado

-Estás hecho un adefesio. La puntualidad y el cuidado personal es algo muy importante- me dice mientras entro por la puerta y la clase se ríe de mí haciéndome sentir más humillado

'_Si no fuera, por culpa de las ropas viejas de Dudley no me vería como un adefesio._' – pienso durante unos breves segundos mientras solo respondo "Si, señor" y tomo asiento en la clase.

'_Como si no tuviese suficiente con tener que aguantar las burlas de mis tíos, ahora también los profesores y alumnos del colegio se encargan de recordármelo'_ – pienso para mí mismo mientras saco los libros de la vieja mochila que he heredado de Dudley

Llevábamos ya varias horas leyendo el libro de poesía y como siempre ya gran parte de mis compañeros no prestaban atención, cuando oigo unos pasos acercarse a la clase y levanto la vista dirigiéndola hacia la puerta mientras el profesor seguía enfrascado en la lectura en voz alta

"… _antaño removía cielo y tierra, seguimos siendo lo que somos, el mismo temple en nuestros heroicos corazones…"_ – leía el profesor cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y el director del instituto entra interrumpiendo la lectura del día

Durante unos segundos todos los presentes nos tensamos, ya que no es nada habitual que el director entre en una clase sin haber avisado previamente. El director se acerca al profesor Hates y le susurra algo al oído, a lo que este asiento con la cabeza.

- Buenos días a todos – anuncia el director dirigiéndose hacia nosotros con una sonrisa

Como viene siendo la costumbre, cuando un "invitado" entra en clase, nos levantamos todos y respondemos al unísono

- Podeis sentaros… – empieza a decir el director – …tengo buenas noticias que daros para vosotros. Vuestro profesor de Arte, el profesor Howard, ha convencido al cine de nuestro distrito para realizar una excursión con todos los alumnos y ver una película totalmente gratuita la semana que viene

Después de unos segundos de silencio, se oyen susurros de aprobación de todos los alumnos de la clase. Como siempre que hay algo 'divertido' nuevamente tía Petunia y tío Vernon no me dejarán ir, ya que si no 'estropeare' la diversión a su precioso 'Duddykims'

-…. Se trata de la última película de George Lucas. Y será completamente obligatoria la asistencia, en caso de no poder ir espero como mínimo un justificante médico – dice el director, mientras abro los ojos de par en par con un pequeño atisbo de esperanza.

* * *

Como siempre he perdido el autobús de vuelta a casa debido a Dudley y sus matones, y he tenido que volver andando. Ya son más de las 5 de la tarde cuando llego a casa y según entro tía Petunia me hace el primer reproche:

- ¿Dónde has estado chico? Tus tareas de la casa están sin hacer, hay que sacar la basura, limpiar el garaje y regar las plantas

- Lo siento tía Petunia, no volverá a ocurrir – respondo mientras agacho la cabeza

_'Mejor agachar la cabeza, y no llevarle la contraria a mi tia, o me pondrá más tareas para hacer' _

- Entra rápidamente a dejar las cosas del colegio, y empieza con tus tareas. Tu tío llegará a las 7 y más vale que tus tareas estén terminadas o ya sabes lo que pasará….

Entro con rapidez, y me dirijo a mi alacena, donde dejo la vieja mochila mohosa de Dudley y salgo hacia el jardín trasero para empezar mis tareas.

_'Espero que me dé tiempo. O será el tercer día sin cenar en lo que va de semana'_ – pienso mientras me pongo manos a la obra

* * *

'_Por fin es el día de la excursión. Iré al cine por primera vez, será el mejor día de mi vida'_ – pienso con una gran sonrisa mostrándose en mi rostro mientras nos acercamos a la puerta principal del colegio a la espera de que llegue al autobús para ir al cine.

Aunque si hubiese sido por tío Vernon jamás habría ido a la excursión, ya que solo había aceptado a regañadientes que su "Anormal sobrino" fuera a la excursión cuando el profesor de arte se presentó en el número 4 de Privet Drive para preguntar el motivo por el cuál no iba a ir. Por suerte, tío Vernon no había podido pensar una excusa plausible y al final había accedido a que yo fuese a la excursión con el resto de la clase

-Te lo advierto chico, si tus profesores me cuentan cualquier cosa rara por pequeña que sea, y te quedarán en la alacena todo el verano – me había dicho tío Vernon esa misma mañana antes de salir de casa para dirigirme al autobús escolar

El problema era, a que menudo ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de mí, cosas inexplicables. Antes de navidad una profesora me había confiscado un comic que había conseguido salvar de la habitación de Dudley, y por arte de magia el comic había vuelto a aparecer en mi mochila al salir del colegio, y había desparecido de la taquilla privada de la profesora. El enfado de mis tíos había sido monumental, un mes en la alacena sin salir, y me tacharon de ladrón ante todos los vecinos del barrio, no que eso me importa mucho, ya estoy acostumbrado a sus mentiras.

- Hemos llegado, id bajando del autobús de uno en uno – la ronca voz del profesor de Arte me saco de mis pensamientos una vez más

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya habíamos entrado en la sala del cine, y Dudley no había podido golpearme ni una solo vez. Por lo que decido sentarme lo más alejado posible de mi primo para continuar con mi buena suerte, es decir, justo al lado del profesor de Arte.

Poco a poco se fueron apagando las luces del cine cuando la película empezó

'_La Amenaza Fantasma: Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxya muy muy lejana...'._

_..._

'_Ve las cosas antes de que ocurran. De ahí que demuestre tener unos reflejos tan rápidos. Es un rasgo de los Jedi.'_

___..._

'_El miedo es el camino hasta el lado oscuro, el miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al odio, el odio lleva al sufrimiento.'_

_..._

Dos horas después, todos los alumnos del colegio de Primario del distrito de Surrey salían emocionados, por la película y los efectos especiales. Poco a poco todos fuimos subiendo y montando en el autobús que nos llevaba a nuestros respectivos barrios.

'_Ser un jedi tiene que ser genial. Poder defenderte de quién te haga daño'_ – pienso mientras me imagino a mí mismo con un sable láser. Estoy tan ensimismado con mis pensamientos que apenas me doy cuenta cuando bajo del autobús en Surrey y Dudley y sus banda me empujan por detrás con fuerza

- ¿Qué pasa Abnormal? ¿Acaso pensabas que ibas a escapar de nosotros sentando cerca de los profesores? – me dice Dudley rodeándome con sus amigos y los puños apretados

- Creo que es hora de que te enseñemos una lección Potter…

Observo a los 3 miembros de la banda de Dudley a mi primo, cuando sin pensarlo les lanzo mi mochila, y echo a correr aprovechándome del momento de confusión.

Durante varios minutos corro a través de los jardines, y giro en la esquina de Magnolia yendo directo hacia la puerta del número 4, levemente miro por el rabillo del ojo como Dudley me sigue a marchas forzadas y gritando furiosamente. Por suerte estoy casi en la puerta de casa,

'_Solo tengo que llegar entrar en la casa, y encerrarme en la alacena'_ – pienso desesperadamente mientras estiro la mano y abro la puerta rápidamente, solo para darme de bruces contra un obstáculo en mitad del pasillo.

-¿Y bien? ¿A que viene tanto alboroto chico? – me pregunta tio Vernon, todo rojo por haber chocado contra él, mientras Dudley llega detrás de mí y cierra la puerta de casa tras de sí con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Ha intentado pegarnos a Piers y a mí, papá - miente Dudley a su padre con cara de no haber roto un solo plato en su vida, mientras tio Vernon empieza coger un tono morado y enfurecido

- ESO ES MENTIRA! ELLOS HAN INTENTADO PEGARME A MI – gritó enfurecido ante las mentiras de mi primo Dudley. Pero como siempre que ocurre algo nunca me creen

- TE ATREVES A LLAMAR MENTIROSO A MI HIJO, Y A TI INTENTAR PEGARLE DUESPUES DE LO QUE HEMOS HECHO POR TI ENJENDRO – me replica mi tío gritando mientras cierra el puño de su mano derecha con fuerza

- Yo…. No… –pero no hay nada más que decir, las culpas vuelven a recaer sobre mí una vez más, solo espero que esta vez no esté otra semana en la alacena sin salir

- TE ENSEÑARÉ A NO PEGAR A MI DUDLEY, ENJENDRO DE LA NATURZALEZA– grita tío Vernon mientras lanza su puño hacia mi y por primera vez en muchos años siento pánico y miedo por mi vida

'_Se acabó. Voy a morir. Muerto a manos de mis tíos. Por lo menos veré a mis padres'_– pienso mientras el pánico se apodera de mí alzo mis manos en un vano intento de defenderme

Durante un breve segundo es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y de repente una sensación empieza a aflorar de mi interior, como un cosquilleo extraño que se extiende alrededor de mí y que me llena de una fuerza que desconocía, y sin previo aviso tío Vernon sale despedido hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible y atraviesa la puerta de la cocina haciéndola pedazos.

Oigo un grito ahogado de tía petunia, mientras se acerca a ver el estado de tío Vernon, y observo mis manos como si las viera por primera vez en mi vida.

'_¿Qué había pasado? ¿Lo había causado aquella extraña sensación que aún sentía en su cuerpo? Es como en la película que hemos visto, como si pudiese usar la fuerza para defenderme…'_ – pienso mientras miro estupefacto alrededor al estropicio que ha causado sin haber querido

- DUDLEY! Coge el teléfono y llama a emergencias, corre! – grita tia petunia a Dudley mientras este coge el teléfono y hace una llamada todavía estupefacto por lo ocurrido

Tras unos instantes tia petunia gira su cabeza y me mira con cara de odio y me dice unas palabras que jamás olvidaré y que años después siempre resonarán en mi mente como si hubiesen sido grabadas a fuego:

- Eres igual que tus padres, un Abnormal, con poderes que solo valen para hacer daño a los demás. No eres bienvenido en este hogar, fuera de aquí y no vuelvas jamás. Esta no es tu casa!

De repente, parece que el calor va en aumento en el pasillo, como si alguien hubiese encendido todos los radiadores y estufas de la casa al mismo tiempo (un calor que solo parezco estar sintiendo yo), observo a mi alrededor y me da la impresión que las paredes de la casa están adquiriendo cierto color rojizo, una vibración se empieza a extender por toda la casa, y como si fuese un terremoto toda la casa parece vibrar durante unos breves segundos, y antes de que pueda pensar en lo que está pasando la sensación de calor y la vibración de la casa desaparece.

'_Debo huir de aquí. Si me encuentran seguro que me encierran por haber hecho daño a tio Vernon_' – pienso frenéticamente mientras observo lo que he hecho a mi tío

Por segunda vez en el día hoy me entra pánico y la confusión, y las palabras de tia petunia empiezan a resonar en mi cabeza "._..igual que tus padres, un Abnormal, con poderes..._" . Vuelvo a notar como la misma sensación se apodera de mí otra vez y un solo pensamiento recorre mi mente _Huir_. El mundo empieza a dar vueltas girando desenfrenadamente y cuando por fin se para puedo ver que ya no estoy en la entrada de la casa de mis tíos.

Pero antes de poder observar más detalladamente, siento como me falta el aire para respirar y como las fuerzas me abandonan perdiendo la conciencia, oscureciéndose mi vista y sumiéndome en un sueño profundo debido al cansancio de lo que acaba de pasar.

* * *

**Aclaración**: La sensación de calor y vibración que Harry ha sentido en el pasillo de la casa, son las protecciones de las barreras mágicas desapareciendo por las palabras de Petunia.


	2. Meditación y Poderes

_DISCLAIMER: Ni Harry Potter ni Star Wars me pertenecen._

* * *

Despierto poco a poco, muerto de sed, y cierta sensación de cansancio todavía por mi cuerpo. Alzo la visto, y tardo unos segundos en colocarme las gafas en la posición correcta, mientras observo mi entorno. Mis ojos se centran en la habitación donde me encuentro, parece estar construida de piedra, me levanto de la cama donde me encuentro y me acerco a la "ventana" (si se puede llamar así), puedo observar como me encuentro en algún tipo de castillo o templo, donde por más a lo lejos que observe solo visualizo jardines, montañas y bosques. La puerta se abre tras de mí, y una voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

Detrás mío se encuentra un anciano de 60 años (por lo menos) vestido con una túnica y hablando un idioma que no llego a comprender.

- Lo siento, pero no le entiendo – le digo observando al anciano que tengo delante mío

Durante unos segundos pienso que no va a responder, pero una sonrisa ilumina su rostro y me responde (aunque no con cierta dificultad) en mi mismo idioma

- Yo maestro Sonam... del templo Yan Rong Khun... vimos todos como apareciste aquí, como traído por buda mismo en una bola de luz – responde con un acento extraño

- Yo soy Harry Potter, ¿podrías decirme dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es estar en casa con mis tíos en Londres – respondo al extraño maestro, haciendo algunas preguntas adicioanles

- En tu idioma …. como decir... - murmura el anciano – Ahhh! Himalaya, templo de Yan Rong Khun – termina con una sonrisa el anciano

- Pero, eso es imposible, yo estaba en Londres, y mi tío... - pero durante unos segundos la gravedad de lo que he hecho me atormenta, las palabras aún de mi tía resonando en mi cabeza y empiezan a caer lágrimas por mis ojos.

- No... No...explicarme que hiciste debes... solo así podré ayudarte – me dice el maestro mientras me acerca una manzana para comer. Ahora que lo pienso tengo mucha hambre. Durante las próximas horas dejó salir todo, todos los comentarios, toda mi vida, como si impulsado por algo que no llego a entender. Cada cosa extraña que me ha pasado, cada insulto de mis tíos,...y cuando termino de hablar el anciano solo me mira y me dice

- Si nada mejor tienes... puedes quedarte aquí.. ayudarte con tus poderes podremos y tu familia a partir de hoy seremos

* * *

**3 meses después**

Estoy sentado con la espalda recta, y completamente quieto en las extensas llanuras del monte Kailāsh, mientros el viento golpea mi rostro suavemente. Mis ojos completamente cerrados, concentrándome en mi respiración.

- Debes encontrar tu centro - Me dice el maestro durante la meditación de la tarde - solo de esa forma podrás llegar a ser uno con el universo

_'El centro '_ - viene lentamente a mi mente las palabras de mi maestro. Llevo casi 3 meses en el Himalaya meditando e intentando descubrir el origen de mis poderes

- Centrate discípulo. No dejes que tu cabeza se distraiga con pensamientos. - me dice mi maestro mientras intento recobrar la serenidad de la meditación

Vuelvo a centrar mis pensamientos en imaginarme una vela con la mente, por alǵun motivo me resulta sencillo centrar mis pensamientos cuando pienso en una vela. Me imagino como la llama se balancea incandescente en mi mente y colores de todo tipo aparecen en la llama: Blanco, Amarillo, Naranja, Rojo...

_'Rojo'_ - vuelve a repetirse en mi mente, igual que las paredes de la casa de mis tíos. El maestro siempre me dice que no soy malvado por lo que hice, que mis acciones fueron una reacción a una acción que no sabía manejar, que algún día podré usar mis poderes para ayudar en vez de para dañar, y la meditación sólo es el primer paso.

- Concéntrate, y libera tus pensamientos discípulo - me dice mi maestro como si hubiese adivinado lo que estaba pensando

Pero durante unos segundos, mi mente deja de estar ahí, no hay palabras, ni colores que vienen a mi mente, puedo sentir plenamente mis sentidos (como el viento golpea mi cara, el cantar de los pájaros nativos,...).

_'Pajaros'_ - viene a mi mente, y como se llama que estaba imaginando se encendiera, siento como una sensación cálida se extiende por mi ser, igual que aquel día donde mis tíos.

Por un momento imágenes de aquel día vienen a mi mente, pierdo la concentración y abro los ojos asustado. Pero al mirar al suelo donde estaba sentado me doy cuenta que mi maestro me observa fijamente,ya que estoy levitando medio metro por encima.

- AHHH! - grito sobresaltado cayendo hacia el suelo, por suerte mi maestro ha usado la agilidad innata de la que dispone y ha parado mi caída

- Como te llevo diciendo meses discípulo, la concentración es la clave - me repite mi maestro mientras me levantp lentamente del suelo sacudiendo mis túnicas de tierra

- He podido usar mis poderes sin hacer daño a nadie - respondo emocionado

- Igual que es musculo, tu controlas tus poderes, no lo olvides. Ya es suficiente de meditación por hoy. Hora de cenar - y sin decir nada más el maestro da marcha atrás hacia el templo

Por primera vez en tres meses he conseguido usar mis poderes, no para lastimar a nadie, y sin necesidad de enfadarme o sentir miedo. Al fin y al cabo como Yoda dijo en la pelicula "_El miedo es el camino hacia el lado oscuro, el miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al odio, el odio lleva al sufrimiento_".

* * *

**9 meses después**

Ya ha pasado un año en el Himalaya con los maestros, y mis poderes han ido creciendo en gran medida. Al principio solo podía levitarme a mi mismo, ahora puedo levitar y mover con la mente cualquier objeto con solo concentrarme lo suficiente y encontrar mi centro. Telekinesis, así le llaman mis maestros, el poder de mover los elementos con la mente.

Por suerte mis poderes no solo se limitan a la telekinesis, desde hace 2 meses he desarrollado un poder que permite 'leer' y sentir lo que otro animal o persona esté sintiendo. Al principio todo empezó, tras un juego tonto con las discipulos, donde cada uno debía intentar adivinar lo que otro pensaba, cuando me di cuenta me concentré y en mi mente empezaron a aparecer palabras o pensamientos que no eran míos.

- Para entender al mundo, primero debes entenderte a ti mismo - me dijo mi maestro cuando se lo conté y tiene toda la razón

Al caso de una semana usando mi 'nuevo poder', este se descontroló, hasta el punto que se empezaban a entremezclar en mi mente pensamientos y sentimientos de otras personas y animales , lo cual llevo a mi maestro a enseñarme una técnica llamada 'meditación profunda'. Por suerte, hace 1 mes pude tomar el control de mis poderes nuevamente, y aunque todavía hay ocasiones donde se mezclan pensamientos en mi cabeza, se debe más a un descuido por mi parte, y a un descontrol de mi poder de empatía (así lo han llamado mi maestro).

_'Un gran poder requiere una gran responsabilidad'_ - fueron las palabras del comic de Spiderman que rescaté del segundo cuarto de mi primo, y que grandes palabras, cada vez que tengo un descuido con mis poderes, siempre me repito las mismas palabras, como si de un mantra se tratara.

Centro mis pensamientos nuevamente, en la conversación que están teniendo los otros discípulos e intento participar con mi limitado vocabulario de Tibetano, están hablando de los saqueos que ha habido en una aldea cercana por unos bandidos, y como uno de los hijos de un aldeano ha huido al bosque y no han sido capaces de encontrarle todavía tras 3 días de ardua búsqueda.

- Discípulo, ven conmigo por favor, tenemos un tema urgente del que hablar - oigo hablar a mi maestro mientras me levanto, y tras un gesto con la cabeza hace una breve reverencia a mis compañeros mientras sigo a mi maestro

Tras varios minutos en silencio, me fijo que hemos salido del templo, y nos dirigmos a los jardines exteriores. Tan pronto como los atravesamos el maestro se detiene y se gira lentamente mirándome, y me hace un gesto para sentarnos en el suelo, ambos tomamos la posición del loto.

- Se que no debería pedir esto, sobre todo por que no creo que aun estés preparado para ello, pero no somos capaces de encontrar a Gyatso, el niño que huyó de la aldea cuando la saquearon - me dice mi maestro mostrando culpabilidad en su rostro

-¿Quieres que use mis poderes para encontrarlo? - pregunto a mi maestro lentamente

- No es una petición, es un ruego, nos estamos quedando sin opciones, y los perros de búsqueda no llegarán hasta mañana, es posible que ya sea demasiado tarde para el joven - explica mi maestro avergonzado por la petición

Durante unos segundos observe el rostro de mi maestro, el que me ha enseñado todo lo que se, el que me ha dado cobijo cuando más lo necesitaba, el que me ha dado una razón para seguir viviendo, y exclamo en alto:

-Lo haré! Pero no se como hacerlo...

Mi maestro me mira, y tras unos segundos me guía hacia una caravana que está parada a unos metros de los jardines exteriores. En el exterior de la caravana puede ver las siluetas de dos personas, una mujer y un anciano con dolor visible en sus ojos y rostros

_'La madre y el abuelo del niño perdido'_ - pienso brevemente mientras nos acercamos

- Este es mi discípulo, entregadle por favor el objeto - dice mi maestro dirigiéndose a mí

Tras una reverencia tanto por su parte como por la mía, me entregan un muñeco tallado grotescamente en madera, un juguete del niño supongo. Me siento en la hierba bajo nuestros pies, y sin nada más que una rápida mirada a mi maestro, cierre los ojos, y me imagino una llama en mi interior, al igual que mis primeras meditaciones, siento como la llama se extiende alrededor mío, y visualizo en mi mente el juguete que sostengo. Durante unos segundos siento como la mi energía (la 'fuerza' como me gusta llamarla), rodea el muñeco y imágenes empiezan a brotar en mi mente

_Una piedra ... gigante, estoy en lo alto..._

_Hay agua ….. debajo, una cascada gigante ..._

_Detrás de la cascada..., una cueva ….. para esconderse_

…_. Miedo... Frio... Hambre... Ayuda_

Sobresaltado, abro los ojos de par en par, mientras noto como me abandona mi poder, y los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajan , dejandome algo adormecido (como siempre pasa cada vez que uso un nuevo poder por primera vez). Miro a mi maestro fijamente y mientras me ayuda a levantarme les hablo con voz algo cansada

- He visto una piedra gigante a lo alto de una cascada, por debajo de la cascada hay una entrada a una cueva, ahí se encuentra. Pero está muy débil - termino de decir mientras mi maestro me sujeta y caigo inconsciente por primera vez en un año.

* * *

Despierto con los rayos de sol en la cara, y al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta que no estoy en la cama de mis aposentos compartidos, sino en los aposentos de mi maestro. Mientras me incorporo en la cama, noto que alguien me acerca mis gafas y un vaso de agua.

- Gracias – respondo mientras centro mi vista y mi maestro se sienta en la cama y me sonríe

- Has hecho una gran hazaña, unas horas más y Gyatso no habría sobrevivido – me dice con cierto deje de orgullo en la voz

- ¿Se recuperará entonces? - pregunto a mi maestro

- Si, en unos meses estará perfectamente, solo tiene un brazo roto. Creo que es hora de llevar tu entrenamiento al siguiente nivel – me responde el maestro

- ¿A que se refiere, maestro? - pregunto confuso

- Mañana viajaremos a una cabaña en lo alto del monte, allí los 2 solos meditaremos e intentaremos descubrir qué más pueden hacer tus poderes, discípulo... - me responde el maestro

- Así que. ¿entrenaremos para controlar mi energía?

- Eso es, discípulo. ¿Como la llamabas?

- La 'fuerza', lo vi en una película – digo en voz baja mientras me sonrojo

- Entrenaremos entonces para descubrir los límites de la 'fuerza', e intentaremos descubrir algo más de ti mismo, mi discípulo. Será mejor que te despidas de tus amigos ya que no los verán por lo menos hasta dentro de un año


	3. Visiones del Pasado

_DISCLAIMER: Ni Harry Potter ni Star Wars me pertenecen._

* * *

Despedirme de mis amigos y otras discípulos del templo me había costado más de lo que pensaba, en el año que llevo en el templo Yan Rong Khun del Himalaya he forjado mejores amistades y vínculos con las personas que me rodean que los últimos 9 años con los Dursley. En definitiva, se han convertido en mi refugio, en mi forma de vida y por qué no decirlo: en mi familia.

La escalada por el monte hasta la cabaña a la cual nos dirigíamos mi maestro y yo, no fue nada fácil, tardamos 2 semanas de ardua subida, por montes helados y senderos olvidados cubiertos de nieve, pero al final conseguimos llegar, no sin unos pocos rasguños por la caídas y árboles que nos encontrábamos por el camino. Pero al final ha valido la pena.

Llevamos ya 2 semanas en la cabaña y mi maestro me está instando a probar mis poderes "adivinatorios" (Visiones de la 'Fuerza' como nos gusta llamarlo, a mi maestro y a mí). De momento, solo he podido visualizar sonidos y imágenes incoherentes: luces de colores y gritos sobre todo. Mi maestro (y yo por extensión) cree que mis poderes cognitivos valen para visualizar 3 tipos de tiempos: pasado, presente y futuro. De momento, y dado que lo que visualicé para encontrar al joven Gyatso fue el pasado, nos estamos centrando en eso.

Sin embargo, estamos intentando centrarnos en el pasado de mi vida, en llegar a visualizar recuerdos de mi primer año de vida (cuando estaba con mis padres). Durante la primera semana no era capaz de visualizar nada tras la meditación, pero esta última semana he conseguido visualizar algunos sonidos e imágenes. Aún falta por saber, si lo que estoy sintiendo, son parte de mi memoria o parte de mis poderes, pero tengo la sensación de que una vez domine este poder, no importará si son parte de mi memoria o no.

- Concéntrate, no en tí, ni en lo que te rodea, si no en tus poderes. No pienses en ello, déjate ir, que sean tus poderes los que te guien - me repite mi maestro con una sueva

Tengo que reconocer, que incluso sin tener ninguno de mis poderes y ser algo 'nuevo' para mi maestro, las palabras y la sabiduría que mi maestro ha acumulado durante los años me son de mucha utilidad, y me ayudan en los momentos en los que no se como seguir.

_'Dejarme ir' _- pienso, mientras relajo mis músculos y entró en meditación profunda.

Durante un tiempo, tal vez horas o incluso días (no se puede a ciencia cierta cuando estás en meditación profunda), dejo que mis poderes se liberen, con solo un pensamiento en mi mente Muéstrame mi pasado, por algún motivo siento como mi poder se extiende fuera de mi cuerpo, como si conectara con algo más poderoso, y por unos momentos "observo", por decirlo de alguna forma, como si el mundo entero resonara con mi poder, y durante un momento siento una presión en mi pecho, como si me faltara aire, y abro los ojos rompiendo la meditación y saliendo del trance asustado por lo que he sentido.

- ¿Que ha pasado discípulo? ¿Por qué has roto la meditación tan abruptamente? - me pregunta preocupado mientras posa su mano sobre mi hombre para tranquilizarme

Tardo varios minutos en volver realmente a centrar mis pensamientos, salir de una meditación profunda abruptamente, no está recomendado, ya que tu mente está demasiado "fragmentada", y tardas varios minutos en volver a concentrarte los suficiente para hablar y pensar con claridad.

- Lo siento, maestro, cuando 'deje ir' a mis poderes, fue como si conectara con el mundo... como si... todo el mundo fuese una gran bola de energía, de 'fuerza', me asuste porque perdí el control sobre ello - explico aun intentando entender lo que ha pasado

- Entiendo, entonces ¿El mundo también forma parte de esta energía, aunque inconscientemente? - me pregunta mi maestro mientras me acerca un poco de agua

- Creo que sí - respondo, dándome cuenta de lo sediento que estoy tras la meditación

- ¿La 'fuerza' estaba concentrada en un punto en concreto? - pregunta el maestro intrigado

- No... creo... creo que es más como una especie de red, como si todo lo que hubiera en el mundo estuviera conectado a la fuerza en cierta medida, en menor o mayor grado - explico lo mejor que puedo

- Ummmm... - mi maestro me mira pensativo durante unos segundos -... hace años cuando era un discípulo como tú, mi propio maestro soĺia decir, que hay una vida, presente en cada ser humano, planta o animal, en cada plan, en todo y en todas partes, manifestándose en formas infinitas.

- ¿Incluso las cosas inmateriales como las piedras? - pregunto interesado en la respuesta

- En las piedras, e incluso en las creaciones del mundo occidental - responde mi maestro a mi pregunta

- Entonces... entonces... lo que yo he sentido, ¿puede ser, la vida del mundo?

- Posible es..., tus poderes, tu fuerza te ayudan a conectar con esta energía, supongo - especula mi maestro

- Si eso es cierto ¿por qué no han funcionado mis poderes cuando he intentado ver mi pasado? - pregunto con curiosidad a mi maestro sin llegar a entender porqué han fallado mis poderes

- Tal vez, el problema no está en tus poderes, si no en la forma de "conectar" con la energía del mundo. ¿Cuando dejaste ir a tu poder, intentaste "ordenarle" que te mostrara tu pasado, o se lo "sugeriste"? - me pregunta mi maestro

Me quedo pensativo unos minutos, mientros me centro en la meditación que he realizado, e intento recordar cada sensación, cada pensamiento que cruzaba mi cabeza durante esos momentos. Mi maestro, como siempre, tiene toda la razón, la frustración de no poder ver ninguna visión en las dos últimas semanas me ha agobiado un poco, y cuando conseguí conectar y "dejarme ir", no lo "sugerí", sino que lo "ordene".

- Creo que lo ordené - respondo algo avergonzado a mi maestro

- Ummm.. Es normal estar estresado por las meditaciones - me responde mi maestro interpretando las expresiones de mis facciones -... no pasa nada, aún eres joven, y todavía estás aprendiendo... además estamos en un "terreno" nunca visto, nunca hemos tenido el placer de tener a nadie con tus habilidades, era de esperar que tendríamos obstáculos en el camino - termina de decirme mi maestro con una sonrisa amable en el rostro

- Así que, si en vez de "ordenarlo", lo "sugiero" ¿funcionará? - pregunto algo más emocionado a mi maestro

- Un grano de arena, no puede controlar el mar, discípulo - me responde el maestro con una sus típicas frases crípticas

Nuevamente, me centro en las palabras de mi maestro, en la frase críptica que me ha dicho, supongo que el maestro está comparando el mar con el mundo entero, siendo un grano de arena cada humano, animal o planta, y cada gota de agua el aire que respiramos o la tierra que pisamos.

- No puedo controlar la 'fuerza' del mundo, igual que un grano de arena no puede controlar el mar, sería destruido - respondo a la pregunta implícita que me ha hecho el maestro

- Cierto, bien razonado mi discípulo. ¿Quieres intentarlo una vez más? - pregunta mi maestro con delicadeza

Únicamente asiento mi cabeza, y retoma la posición de meditación de loto. Cierro los ojos y tranquilizo mi respiración. Uno, dos, tres... al cabo de unos minutos mis sentidos dejan de importar, y vuelvo a entrar en meditación profunda. Mis pensamientos se centran en mi poder, y vuelvo a sentirlo expandirse dentro mí, como si me rodeara y protegiera. Cuando estoy lo suficientemente seguro de que tengo el control de mis poderes, los dejo ir... dejo que se expandan al mundo... y igual que en la última meditación siento como mis poderes se conectan con el mundo.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida, estoy completamente en calma. Puedo sentir mi cuerpo, mi corazón, las energía de mi interior en su totalidad, y aunque tengo los ojos cerrados puedo 'ver' a mi maestro. Incluso, siento los árboles, el viento, los animales escondidos por el día, siento sus corazones, sus sentimientos como si fueran míos. Mas allá del valle donde nos encontramos, 'veo' a mis compañeros del tempo (los otros discípulos), e incluso al joven Gyatso jugando en un río cercano a la aldea.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy contemplando el presente, en su totalidad, la conexión con la 'fuerza' que alberga cada célula y partícula del mundo. Mis pensamientos se centran en lo que deseo averiguar, Mi pasado, pero esta vez solo lo pienso, sin ninguna intención ni ninguna orden, como una petición, como un ruego, y el mundo empieza a girar, durante unos segundos se queda quieto e imágenes vienen a mi cabeza:

_...Una casa de campo... medio destruida...hiedra y setos por doquier..._

_...un placa con letras doradas...noche de 31 octubre de 1981..._

_...Lily y James Potter perdieron sus vidas..._

pero aunque intento seguir leyendo, el mundo vuelve a girar, y cuando para de girar veo más imágenes, esta vez distintas de las anteriores:

_... un pequeño salón ... un hombre alto de pelo negro y gafas...,_

_... Un niño pequeño riendo ... hay un ruido grande..._

_... el hombre sale corriendo y se oyen llantos de un niño ..._

_... Se oye un voz...Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Huye! ¡Le retendré! ..._

_... una mujer de pelo rojo se encierra en la habitación ..._

_... una explosión abre la puerta ... otra voz...de una mujer..._

_... -¡Harry no, Harry no, por favor Harry no!..._

_...más voces ininteligibles... una luz verde... la mujer cae al suelo..._

_... los llantos de un niño ... más palabras ... otra luz verde..._

y el mundo vuelve a girar a mi alrededor, esta vez siento como pierdo la conexión con el mundo, y mis poderes vuelven a mi interior habiendo cumplido su función. Con cierto cansancio, abro los ojos, me doy cuenta que estoy empapado en sudor, como si hubiese estado haciendo mucho ejercicio. Ya ha anochecido en el exterior, y mi estómago me rige hambriento, hago un amago de levantarme, y alguien a mis espaldas me sujeta y me ayuda a ponerme de pies.

- Tranquilo, discípulo, retornar de una meditación de 3 días no es nada fácil - me dice mi maestro mientras me guía a una silla junto a la mesa.

- 3... dias...? - pregunto atónito con el estómago todavía rugiendo por el hambre

- Primero comer y beber, después hablar - me dice mi maestro mientra fuerza con una cuchara una especie de puré de verduras

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía tanta hambre como hasta ahora, desde que escape de los Dursley no tuve necesidad de comida, en el templo siempre he podido saciar mi estómago. Pasan varios minutos, y empiezo a notar como recobro fuerzas, y como el alimento y el agua empiezan a recuperarme.

_'3 días' _- pienso mientras estoy terminando de comer.

No me lo puedo creer, cuando use mis poderes para ayudar al joven Gyatso solo fueron unos minutos, una hora máximo, aunque supongo que es de esperar, al fin y al cabo he tenido que "viajar" a un pasado más remoto.

- He visto a mis padres. - digo de prontro a mi maestro mientras las lágrimas amenazan por salir de mis ojos

- Cuentame, discípulo, y ayudarte podré - me dice mi maestro con paciencia

- He visto... el día que murieron, no lo entiendo del todo, yo estaba con mi padre en el salón, y alguien entró por la puerta, mi padre fue a intentar detenerle, era como si supiera que algo malo iba a pasar ¿es eso posible? - pregunto de repente cortando mi historia

- Igual que el color de pelo, o de los ojos se hereda de padres a hijos, es posible que tus poderes, tu conexión con la fuerza la heredaste de tus padres - responde el maestro y me insta a continuar

- Aunque no lo llego a ver, creo que mi padre muere, mi madre intenta protegerme pero el hombre encapuchado entra el la habitación y mi madre cae muerta, lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar yo llorando, y una luz verde - termino mi historia al maestro

- Ummmmm... aunque responde a muchas preguntas, hay otras que aparecen... - murmura el maestro pensativo

- Sus nombres eran James y Lily, lo vi como si fuera parte de otra segunda visión - digo en voz baja, aunque suficiente para que mi maestro me oiga

- Una cuestión clara está, discípulo, tus padres murieron para salvarte y protegerte. Murieron para proteger lo que más importante era en el mundo para ellos - me dice mi maestro con un tono amable - debes descansar, mañana continuaremos

No me cuesta mucho conciliar el sueño, pero mientras empiezo a ser atrapado por el sueño, un pensamiento viene a mi cabeza "mis padres me querían y murieron para protegerme".


	4. Lucha por la mente

_DISCLAIMER: Ni Harry Potter ni Star Wars me pertenecen_

* * *

_'Algo no está bien'_ - es lo primero que viene a mi mente mientras conecto con la fuerza, con la vida del mundo

He estado un mes meditando, y he usado mis poderes para escudriñar mi pasado, he visto toda mi vida desde el momento en el que murieron mis padres pasar ante mis ojos. Como si se tratara de un simple espectador, he visto cada palabra, cada insulto, cada castigo de mis tíos nuevamente.

- Para poder ver el futuro, primero debes entender tu pasado y superarlo - me lleva repitiendo mi maestro durante todo el mes

Al principio no lo entendía muy bien, pero ahora me he dado cuenta que la conexión a mis poderes, depende en gran parte de mis emociones, y para poder visualizar el futuro (ya sea mío o de otra persona), necesito ser capaz de desprenderme de ellas. Tengo que encontrar el "momento" exacto, el "punto" donde las emociones no sean un problema, sino una ayuda.

- Todos necesitamos un camino para caminar - suele decirme el maestro

'Un camino para poder caminar' - pienso mientras intento interpretar el significado de otra de sus famosas frases crípticas

Cuanto más medito, y más veo mi pasado, más me doy cuenta de que hay detalles que no encajan, como si fueran piezas de un puzzle faltan. Durante años he pensado que mis tíos me odiaban, que me detestaban. Pero cuando examino los recuerdos gracias a la ayuda de la fuerza y de la conexión con mis poderes, me doy cuenta de que hay algo más... algo que llego a entender del todo, como si fuera... una necesidad o ...

_Obligación_

La palabra viene a mi mente, como si se tratara de un pensamiento mío, pero sé perfectamente que no lo es, aunque procede de mi interior, me doy cuenta de que la fuerza me lo ha susurrado. A veces cuando estoy completamente en calma y conectado con el mundo me da la impresión de que puedo oír la fuerza, como si me hablara, aunque en un idioma difícil de entender. Como si de un recuerdo se tratará las palabras que oí en la película vienen a mí:

_"Los midiclorianos son formas de vidas microscópicas que residen en todas las células vivas. Sin los midiclorianos, la vida no existiría, y tampoco conoceríamos la Fuerza. Ellos nos hablan continuamente, comunicándonos la voluntad de la Fuerza. Cuando sepas acallar tu mente, oirás cómo te hablan"_

Mis pensamientos se centran nuevamente en mis tios, y todo encaja, el porqué me acogieron, el porqué me dieron cobijo (aunque de mala gana debo admitir), lo hicieron por obligación. Aunque no entiendo si por obligación de alguien, o por algún sentido de la obligación y el honor hacia mis padres muertos. En mis recuerdos es difícil discernir todos los sentimientos que se reflejan en sus miradas.

Una cosa sí está clara, en los recuerdos y visiones de mi infancia, no es odio lo que veo cuando me castigan y me insultan, sino 'miedo'. Aunque escondido bajo capas de 'impotencia', ahí está, tan visible como un faro iluminando un barco en una noche despejada.

_'¿Me tienen miedo?'_ - me pregunto a mi mismo

La respuesta de la fuerza no viene del todo clara, está vez no forma una palabra, sino más bien un sentimiento, la respuesta no es 'Si' pero tampoco es 'No, es una mezcla entre las dos.

_'Si no es a mí, entonces ¿temen a mis poderes?'_ - me vuelvo a preguntar

Esta vez un simple 'Si', llega a mis pensamientos, la respuesta nuevamente facilitada por la fuerza, me hace sentirme en parte culpable, ya que cuando huí de la casa de mis tíos use mis poderes (aunque inconscientemente) para hacerles daño.

"Eres igual que tus padres, un Abnormal, con poderes que solo valen para hacer daño a los demás. No eres bienvenido en este hogar, fuera de aquí y no vuelvas jamas. Esta no es tu casa!"

La frase que tía Petunia me dijo en ese momento, aparece en mi mente, con la misma intensidad, como si hubiese sido grabada a fuego por mi memoria. En ese momento no lo entendí del todo, pero puedo percibir que tía tenía un cierto resentimiento hacia mis padres y sus poderes.

_'¿Por qué?'_ - pregunto mientras me adentro más en la conexión de la fuerza, como intentando encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta que ronda mi mente desde que llegué al Himalaya

Percibo que el mundo empieza a girar, y me doy cuenta de que mis poderes me están intentando mostrar una visión, relajo mi mente y me dejo llevar, hasta que empiezan a aparecer imágenes y sonidos en mi cabeza:

_... 2 niñas con rasgos similares parecía estar discutiendo en una estación de tren ..._

_... lo siento mucho, Tuney, lo siento! ..._

_... Cree que quiero ir a un estúpido castillo a aprender a ser una... una..._

_... crees que quiero ser un... un... fenómeno..._

_... Ahí es a donde vas... una escuela especial para fenómenos ..._

Vuelvo a sentir el mundo girar, al parecer la fuerza no ha terminado de mostrarme todo lo que quiero saber, cuando vuelve a parar esta vez el escenario es distinto:

_... Esta lloviendo ... hay tumbas por todas partes..._

_... Una mujer de pelo rojo, se acerca a otra mujer de pelo azabache..._

_... Como te atreves a venir ...después de haber matado a nuestros padres..._

_... La mujer de pelo rojo empieza a llorar..._

_... No fue mi culpa ... fueron seguidores del señor oscuro..._

_... es culpa de tu mundo ... y tu eres parte del el mundo... No vuelvas jamás..._

El mundo sigue girando, como llevandome a mi próximo destino, me doy cuenta mientras el mundo gira a mi alrededor, que las visiones que estoy viendo son parte del pasado de mi tía Petunio y mi madre, pero antes de tener tiempo de poderlas descifrar, el mundo para de girar y entro en otra visión:

_... un hombre anciano y mujer con extraños vestidos están en una calle oscura..._

_... Lily y James... no puedo creerlo..._

_... Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter ... a Harry... Pero no pudo ..._

_... He venido a entregar a Harry ... a su tía y su tío ... la única familia que le queda ..._

_... no puede ... Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí ..._

_... mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo ..._

_... una cicatriz en la frente... las cicatrices pueden ser útiles..._

_... el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4 ..._

Poco a poco, las imágenes y sonidos cesan, el mundo vuelve a quedarse quieto, y mi mente se calma mientras vuelvo a 'conectar' con mis poderes y retomo la meditación. Me doy cuenta de que el resentimiento de mi tía y el miedo que sentía no proviene de mí, sino de la relación que tenía con su hermana (mi madre).

Por algún motivo, mi madre también era especial, también tenía algún tipo de don o habilidades, y aunque en principio mi tía parecía tenerla envidia, poco a poco la envidia se convirtió en resentimiento. En la segunda visión, ya pasados los años por el aspecto de mi tía y mi madre, mi tía la culpó a ella por la muerte de mis abuelos. Lo curioso es que mi madre los atribuye a "seguidores del señor oscuro", lo que me hace pensar que hay más gente con mis poderes por el mundo, y gente que por desgracia no los usa para ayudar a otros, sino para hacer daño y en este caso para asesinar.

La tercera visión es la más problemática, tanto el anciano como la mujer parecían diferentes y no sólo por sus vestimentas. Era como si también fueran parte de las personas con poderes, pero no entiendo porqué me tuvieron que dejar en casa de mis tíos, y muchísimo menos porque me dejaron en la puerta, como si fuera un simple "perro abandonado".

_'¿Tan difícil era haber llamado a la puerta? ¿Acaso el anciano tenía miedo de que mi tíos no iban a querer acogerme? ¿Sabían el anciano o la mujer que me estaban condenando a 9 largos años de sufrimiento?'_ - me pregunto mientras una cierta sensación de frustración empieza a apoderarse de mis pensamientos

Me doy cuenta que nuevamente mi frustración ante la situación empieza a nublar mi juicio, respiro hondo y libero mis sentimientos a la fuerza, sintiendo la calma innata que que provoca estar conectado a la fuerza. Cuando la claridad retorna a mi mente, me doy cuenta de que por fin he respondido gran parte de las preguntas que siempre he tenido, y no solo eso, sino que he confirmado que no soy el único con poderes, aunque la extensión las habilidades de esas otras personas aún no está clara.

Mis pensamientos se centran en descifrar la visión, e intentar hacer que las imágenes y palabras toman sentido en mi mente. En la visión el anciano dice que "las cicatrices pueden ser útiles", y me doy cuenta que nunca me ha dado por examinarla más a fondo con mis poderes.

_'Tal vez no es una simple cicatriz'-_ pienso mientras libero en la fuerza la curiosidad que siento

Empiezo a centrarme en mi mismo, empiezo por lo más fácil, sentir mis manos, mis pies,... siento mis respiración y mi corazón y guio la energía que poseo hacia mi cicatriz. Es una sensación bastante extraña, puedo verme completamente con lo ojos cerrados y meditando (con mi maestro junto a mí esperando pacientemente a finalizar mi mediación), es como si estuviese en 2 sitios al mismo tiempo, como verte a través de un espejo.

Centro nuevamente mi "vista" y mi energía en la cicatriz, y durante unos segundos no siento nada, como si fuese una simple parte de mi cuerpo.

_'Algo va mal'_ - pienso mientras examino la cicatriz

Sin poder hacer nada al respecto, noto una segunda presencia en mi mente, como si fuera un parásito alimentándose de mí, puedo sentir como la cicatriz tiene algo oscuro, que aunque no me pertenece está unido a mí, a mi núcleo de mi poder, y a mi mente. Intento salir del trance para hablar con mi maestro y pedir ayuda, pero me doy cuenta de que no puedo.

_'La presencia está intentando escapar'_ - pienso desesperadamente mientras intento pensar una forma de salir de la meditación

Puedo sentir la presencia del parásito, sin forma definida, como si fuera simplemente humo, sin suficiente poder para formarse por completo, pero con suficiente poder como para luchar. Me doy cuenta, de que no está luchando para escapar, no quiere huir, quiere mi cuerpo, está intentando poseerme y dominarme: Desea hacerse con el control de mi cuerpo y mi poder.

Intento luchar, pero la desesperación se apodera de mí y me doy cuenta de que estoy luchando una batalla que no puedo ganar, oigo a alguien gritando, un grito continuo... soy yo mismo... o mejor dicho mi cuerpo en el mundo físico está gritando y retorciéndose de dolor, y como si fuese una voz del más allá viene la voz de mi maestro nuevamente a mi ayuda:

- Concentrato, no en tí, ni en lo que te rodea, si no en tus poderes. No pienses en ello, dejate ir que sean tus poderes los que te guíen

Sin pensarlo, y en un salto de fé ciega, me dejo llevar, libero mis poderes y dejo de atacar a la presencia de mi mente, centrándome únicamente en conectar con el mundo, con la fuerza. Parece que mi cuerpo está a punto de ser consumido y poseído por esta oscura presencia, pero un recuerdo cruza mi mente:

_... ¡Harry no, Harry no, por favor Harry no!..._

_'La voz de mi madre rogando para por mi vida'_ - pienso brevemente mientras la determinación empieza a inundarme y empiezo a retomar el control de mis sentimientos

_'Estoy retomando el control'_ - vuelvo a pensar mientras una calma absoluta inunda mi mente

Y es cierto, mis poderes han conectado con la energía del mundo, el mundo entero empieza a resonar con mi poder, como si de una orquesta se tratara y un nuevo instrumento se uniera a ella. Mis sentimientos, la angustia y el miedo que he sentido ya no importan, la calma me llena completamente, y puedo sentir el poder de la fuerza a la espera mi "sugerencia".

_'Vete!'_ - pienso dirigiendo mis pensamientos hacia el parásito de mi mente

Observo como el poder de la fuerza empieza a entrar en mi cuerpo, como si del aguna de un río se tratara, completamente puro e imparable. La presencia en mi mente intenta agarrarse desesperadamente a mi cuerpo, similar a un pulpo agarrando a su víctima con sus ventosas, pero esta vez no estoy solo, la fuerza del mundo entero está para ayudarme, y es un batalla que no pienso perder.

Tras lo que parece una eternidad siento la como el parásito ha perdido el control de mi cuerpo, y no solo se está soltando de mi mente, sino que está siendo destruido por la fuerza misma, no estoy seguro de lo que es la presencia pero una cosa si sé, la fuerza está "enfadada" con la presencia, y tras un grito ahogado de lo que parece un hombre el parásito es eliminado por completo y la fuerza recede al mundo mientras caigo inconsciente, otra vez.

* * *

**Aclaración:** La presencia en la mente de Harry ha sido completamente destruida, el horrocux que estaba en su interior completamente eliminado.


	5. La carta que no llegará

ISCLAIMER: Ni Harry Potter ni Star Wars me pertenecen.

* * *

Mañana es el día de mi undécimo cumpleaños, y lo voy celebrar con los otros discípulos. Mucho ha pasado en estos últimos meses, sobre todo desde el día en que destruí aquel 'parásito' de mi mente. Sin el 'parásito' alimentándose de mis poderes y fuerza vital, mi conexión con la fuerza ha mejorado, ahora puedo ver visiones y usar mis poderes sin necesidad de entrar en meditación profunda.

Pero, he de decir, que no fue un camino de rosas, la eliminación del parásito me dejó muy débil, estuve varias semanas en cama, y no puede usar mis poderes hasta un mes después. Por suerte, mi maestro, como siempre estuvo cuidando de mí, alimentándome cuando no me podía mover y contandome historias para poder conciliar el sueño.

Cuando por fin tuve fuerzas para contarle a mi maestro lo que había pasado con el 'parásito' y las visiones de la fuerza que había tenido, pasamos varios días enteros y noches intentando descifrar cada imagen, cada sonido y cada implicación de lo que había ocurrido. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el 'parásito' era algún tipo de conciencia malvada, y por el 'enfado' de la fuerza cuando lo eliminó, algo que no debería existir y va en contra de la vida del mundo.

He intentado obtener más información acerca del 'parásito' en varias sesiones de meditación, pero lo único que he conseguido de la fuerza han sido las palabras 'eco de maldad'. Este ha sido el motivo por el que tanto mi maestro como yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que se trataba de una 'conciencia malvada'. A pesar de las especulaciones y teorías, una cosa está tan clara como el agua, está mejor destruido que dentro de mi mente.

- El mal estaba en tu mente. Por muchos poderes que tuvieses a tu disposición, fue tu mente pura la que se ha encargado de destruir el parásito. - mi dijo el maestro cuando terminé de explicarle la lucha que había tenido lugar en mi interior para impedir que la presencia me poseyera.

Miro al cielo, y observo como el amanecer se ve a través de las montañas, y como poco a poco mientras caminamos por terrenos de tierra y roca, los primeros rayos de sol se empiezan a asomar por las copas de los árboles.

- Llegaremos hoy al anochecer al templo, discípulo - me dice el maestro como si adivinara mis pensamientos

Hace 8 días tanto mi maestro como yo emprendimos el viaje de descenso hacia el templo de Yan Rong Khun, por suerte estamos en verano y no hay que preocuparse ni por la nieve ni por el frío de las noches. Tampoco nos preocupa mucha el frío, en enero cayó una gran nevada en la cabaña donde estábamos, fue tanto que no pudimos salir durante una semana a recoger leña para encender el fuego. Fue entonces cuando descubrí otro de mis poderes, pyrokinesis o control sobre el fuego, esto me permite crear, controlar y apagar fuegos a voluntad sin necesidad de ningún material adicional.

Debo reconocer que al principio me asusté bastante con el poder, ya que es un poder muy volátil y fácilmente influenciable por mi temperamento, una noche me levanté asustado por una pesadilla que ahora no recuerdo, y cuando intenté encender un pequeño fuego para calentar algo de té, en vez encender unas pequeñas llamas, apareció una llamarada y destruí una de las sillas antes de poder controlarlo.

_'Un gran poder requiere una gran responsabilidad'_ - nuevamente vienen a mi mente las palabras del comic de Spiderman mientras seguimos el descenso hacia el templo

Igual que con mi poder de la empatía, cada poder requiere un diferente grado de control, y en este caso el fuego (al contrario que lo creía cuando lo empecé a usar), no es un poder puramente destructivo, y el enojo y la ira no son la única forma de controlarlo.

- El fuego del sol no da muerte, sino vida - me dijo mi maestro cuando intentaba practicar su control

Ahora, y tras un arduo entrenamiento de meditación y respiración para controlar mi poder, yo también creo que el fuego representa la energía y vida como si hubiera un sol uno de nosotros. Ya que puedo usarlo para calentar una casa helada, o para dar luz donde la oscuridad habita.

* * *

El sol ya se ha escondido, y la única luz de la que disponemos es la luz de luna llena iluminando el camino. Por suerte, el cielo está completamente despejado, ni una sola nube, y se puede observar la luna y las estrellas en su totalidad. Sin embargo, a pesar del impresionante cielo sobre nuestras cabezas, mi atención está centrada en los muros del templo a los que nos estamos acercando.

- Por fin, hemos llegado al tempo - digo mostrando mi impaciencia mientras entramos por sus puertas

- Incluso tras toda la meditación que hemos realizado, sigue siendo igual de impaciente - me dice mi maestro con una pequeña sonrisa

- Perdón maestro - me disculpo sonrojándome por el comentario

- No te disculpes por sentir impaciencia, pero no dejes que te domine, discípulo - me replica el maestro

El templo, mi casa desde que abandoné a mis tíos, el único lugar donde he aprendido el significado de la palabra "familia", ya que cada discípulo y maestro del mismo me ha demostrado que no hace falta estar emparentado por sangre para ser una familia. Dado lo tarde que es, todos los discípulos estarán ya seguramente dormidos.

Dejo que el maestro me guíe, y entramos en la "uposatha", la sala de reuniones, y veo como los maestros se levantan a saludarnos al maestro y a mí. Tras varios minutos y saludos respetuosos, hago saber a mi maestro que retiro a mis aposentos para descansar. Tras su aprobación, dejo que mis pies me lleven hacia mis aposentos.

_'No pensaba que estaba tan cansado'_ - pienso mientras me dejo llevar por el sueño una vez dentro de mi cama

* * *

Me despierto sobresaltado y desorientado, he sentido algo, un gran cambio en el mundo, como si la fuerza estuviera diferente. Miro por la ventana y aún está oscuro en el exterior, ya debe ser pasada la medianoche.

_'Acabo de cumplir los 11 años'_ - pienso alegremente mientras me incorporo en la cama

Esta claro que lo que haya sentido, ha tenido que ser poderoso para haberme despertado y seguramente ya no podré volver a dormirme. Lentamente me levanto y me acerco al armario donde guardo mis túnicas, tras rebuscar entre mis cosas, encuentro un juego de velas de meditación (aún huelen bastante a jazmín). Procedo a realizar un círculo con las velas, y me quedo yo en medio sentado en una posición de meditación.

Con un breve pensamiento, llamo a mis poderes y enciendo las 6 velas que me rodean. Uno, dos, tres... empiezo a contar mientras tranquilizo mi respiración y entro en un trance de meditación. Varios minutos después, conecto con la fuerza del mundo y siento como su poder extiende mis sentidos.

_'¿Que ha pasado?'-_ Como si se tratara de una sugerencia, realizo la pregunta de la respuesta que quiero saber.

Decenas de voces ininteligibles vienen a mi mente, e intento dejarme llevar por ellas, como si de una radio vieja y estropeada se tratara vienen las palabras a mi mente:

___- _Cambio en el destino ___ -_

Estoy varios minutos más meditando, pero las voces siguen sin poderse entender. No entiendo muy bien que cambio ha pasado, pero una cosa si entiendo, sea lo sea, la fuerza está alterada, sobresaltada y "complacida" (a falta de una palabra mejor). Libero mis emociones y mi cansancio a la fuerza, y intento centrarme en el motivo de la "felicidad" de la fuerza.

_'¿Por qué estás complacida?'_- pregunto a través de mi mente

Siento como la misma sensación de una visión se apodera de mí, pero esta vez el mundo no está girando, y presiento que no es una visión del pasado lo que voy a ver, sino del presente. Me encuentro de pies, y completamente vestido como mi túnica, pero mire donde mire estoy rodeado de una espesa niebla a mi alrededor. Poco a poco la niebla empieza a tomar formas.

Paredes de piedra empiezan a aparecer, extraños objetos repartidos, cuadros que se mueven, libros por doquier, una mesa y 2 sillas. Me doy cuenta que no soy más que un observador, completamente invisible y ajeno a lo que me rodea. Oigo un chasquido, y veo como 2 personas entran por una puerta y se sientan en las sillas.

_'Son el anciano y la mujer que me dejaron donde los Dursley'_ - pienso mientras los observo

- ¿Como puede ser Albus? Pensaba que los encantamientos de la pluma de Ravenclaw serían capaz de encontrar al joven Harry Potter - dice la mujer con la preocupación palpable en su rostro

- No estoy seguro, aunque si tuviera que hacer una conjetura, supongo que o bien el señor Potter está bajo encantamientos protectores avanzados o no se encuentra en Europa. Aunque me inclino por la segunda opción - responde el anciano de barba plateada

_'¿Me están buscando? ¿Después de haberme abandonado hace 11 años? ¿Por que ahora?'_ - pienso mientras los observo fijamente

- Pero...Pero... Si está fuera de Europa, eso quiere decir que... - empieza a balbucear la mujer del extraño traje color verdoso

- Correcto Minerva. El alcance de la magia la pluma solo funciona en Europa, más allá sus poderes no pueden llegar. Aún así, no estoy seguro que incluso después de lo que se ocurrió con los Dursley el joven Harry quisiera volver a Inglaterra - responde el anciano mostrando claramente todos los años que tiene en su rostro

_'¿Magia? ¿Llaman magia a sus poderes?'_ - pienso mientras sigo oyendo la conversación

- Cometimos un error, Albus. La culpa no es solo tuya, yo también estuve ahí cuando dejamos al joven Harry en casa de sus tíos. Además, incluso si vuelve sus tíos ya no serán un problema ¿no? - pregunta la señora llamada Minerva al anciano llamado Albus

- Cierto. Vernon Dursley estará los próximos 15 años en la cárcel por maltratos a un menor, y Petunia todavía estará otros 7 años por haberlos permitido. Para cuando quieran salir, el joven Harry no tendrá que volverlos a ver nunca más. - responde el anciano llamado Albus con sus ojos llenos de culpabilidad

- Aún no puedo creerlo, tratar a Harry como un esclavo, viviendo en una simple alacena y varios días sin comida. ¿Lo obligarás a venir a Hogwarts si algún día conseguimos encontrarlo? - pregunta la mujer llamada Minerva

- No, No. Ya hemos hecho demasiado daño al joven Potter, y aunque signifique condenar al resto del mundo mágico, solo quiero que Harry sea feliz, esté donde esté. Si algún día vuelve espero que sea por su propio pie.- responde el anciano

_'No lo sabían, no sabían que me estaban condenando a años de sufrimiento con los Dursley. Y además los Dursley están encerrados por lo que me hicieron, no tendré que volverlos a ver.'_ - pienso mientras la visión poco a poco va desapareciendo y vuelvo a encontrarme meditando en mis aposentos

Es extraño, durante la visión una cosa ha quedado clara. Hay otro mundo con gente con poderes, pero por algún motivo, llaman a sus poderes magia, además han pronunciado las palabras "encantamientos" varias veces. Sin embargo, aunque he podido sentir la presencia del anciano (Albus) y la mujer (Minerva) en la 'fuerza', no siento ningún tipo de conexión. Es como si sólo pudieran usar la energía que reside en sus interiores, y no pueden acceder a la fuerza del mundo.

_'¿Por qué?'_- pregunto a la fuerza del mundo

Esta vez, con mayor claridad las palabras vienen a mi mente:

_____- _No saben como _ -_

_'Pero sin la conexión de la fuerza, ¿Como saben el camino a tomar? ¿Como siguen la voluntad de la fuerza? ¿Como saben a quién ayudar?'_ - me pregunto a mi mismo todavía absorto en la meditación.

Percibo lo que podría considerarse un sentimiento de "decepción" de la fuerza en las preguntas que he formulado y más palabras vienen a mi mente susurradas:

___________- _ No saben. No les guio. No ayudan. ___ -_

Esto responde a muchas preguntas, sin la conexión con el fuerza del mundo, solo son personas con habilidades extraordinarias limitadas. Como niños sin padres. Tienen la posibilidad de ser grandes personas, de revolucionar el mundo y ayudar a crear un lugar de prosperidad y paz, pero dudo que muchos lo hagan. Por desgracia, sin la conexión a la fuerza, a la energía del mundo, también son fácilmente corrompibles. Aún me queda una duda más rondando por la cabeza, y así se lo hago saber a la fuerza:

_'¿Por qué estás complacida de que no me hayan encontrado?'-_ pregunto a la fuerza del mundo

Como si hubiese formulado la pregunta correcta, me da la impresión de que la fuerza me sonríe, pero la fuerza decide no contestarme y se guarda "el gran secreto". Tras unos instantes decido liberar mi frustración en la fuerza, y oigo la voz de mi maestro. Extiendo mis poderes y percibo a través de la fuerza que ya ha amanecido.

'_He estado toda la noche meditando'_ - pienso mientras poco a poco salgo del trance de meditación y abro los ojos.

- ¿Estas bien discípulo? - pregunta mi maestro con cierto grado de preocupación en su voz

- Si, estaba inmerso en una visión del presente. Tengo que contarte lo que he visto maestro - explico mientras me pongo de pies, y empiezo a recoger las velas ya apagadas el suelo.

- Primero a desayunar, después del desayuno y de que hayas visto a tus amigos, podremos hablar. Estoy seguro que estás impaciente por hablar con alguien más cercano a tu edad - me responde el maestro mientras salimos de mis aposentos y nos dirigimos al comedor central del templo.


	6. El viaje Continua

DISCLAIMER: Ni Harry Potter ni Star Wars me pertenecen.

* * *

El reencuentro con el resto de los discípulos y maestros ha sido un momento único. No suele ser habitual que un maestro vaya con el alumno tan joven a las cabañas de la meditación del monte, generalmente los discípulos que suelen irse a meditar con los maestros en lugares recónditos suelen tener más de 13 años. Aunque los alumnos y maestros saben que soy diferente, me vieron aparecer de la nada cuando llegué, nunca me han hecho sentir diferente, y siempre me han tratado como uno más.

_'Algo por lo que siempre estaré agradecido'_ - pienso mientras termino de desayunar junto al resto de mis compañeros

He de reconocer que mi dominio del idioma tibetano ha mejorado bastante en el último año, ahora soy capaz de mantener una conversión completa sin apenas tener que pensarlo, como si fuese el idioma que he hablado toda mi vida. Los discípulos, han insistido tanto en que les cuente mis aventuras, que los maestros han decidido retrasar los entrenamientos diarios un par de horas.

Cuando por fin cada discípulo vuelve con su maestro, me doy cuenta de que ya es mediodía y pronto será hora de comer. Mi maestro se acerca a donde estoy sentado y con un gesto le sigo por los pasillos del templo. Me doy cuenta de que nos estamos dirigiendo a uno de los patios interiores del tempo. Tras varios minutos solo oyendo nuestros pasos, llegamos a un pequeño patio cubierto de flores azules y nos sentamos en uno de los bancos de piedra.

- Cuéntame lo que has visto, discípulo - inquiere el maestro

- He visto a las mismas 2 personas que me abandonaron en la puerta de mis tíos, estaba hablando sobre mí, parece ser que han intentado buscar a través de sus poderes. Por lo que he entendido, llaman a sus poderes 'magia', y viven separados del resto del mundo. Este grupo de personas (y aquí incluyo tanto a mis padres como al hombre encapuchado que los asesinó) se consideran parte de un mundo mágico - cuento mientras pienso en lo ridículo que suena en mi cabeza la idea de que mis poderes sean mágicos

- ¿Han consigo localizarte? - me pregunta el maestro

- No, al parecer usan algo objeto llamado la "pluma de Ravenclaw" y tiene una cierta limitación. Mientras no me acerque a Europa estaré fuera de sus radares - respondo con un suspiro de tranquilidad

-Ummmm... Siempre supimos (por tus visiones y las palabra de tu tía) que había más gente con poderes similares a los tuyos, pero cuando hablábamos del tema, creíamos que si era cierto había evidencias de cómo estas personas ayudarían al mundo a ser un lugar mejor. Es bastante confuso - razona el maestro pensativo

- Este grupo de personas solo pueden usar su energía interna, he examinado sus poderes en la visión y no percibo que puedan conectarse a la fuerza, no pueden descargar sus sentimientos en la fuerza. Y sin esa conexión no sienten el 'peso' del mundo en ellos. No ayudan a la gente, eso explicaría por qué nunca hemos encontrado evidencias de ellos - explico mi teoría al maestro

- Si eso es cierto...Tener un poder como el tuyo y no usarlo para ayudar al mundo, es muy egoísta - dice mi maestro con cierta decepción evidente

- Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad - susurro en el silencio del patio

- Cierto, bien dicho discípulo. ¿Algo más que hayas averiguado en tus visiones? - me pregunta el maestro mientras me mira a los ojos

- También he descubierto, que mis tíos están en la cárcel por lo que me hicieron - le digo sin saber muy bien como sentirme por ello

Nos quedamos ambos completamente callados, solo se oyen nuestras respiraciones y los pájaros cantores del exterior. La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de querer formar parte de este "mundo mágico", suena como si sólo se preocuparan por su mundo y dejasen al resto de la humanidad fuera. Es una actitud bastante arrogante a mi parecer. Observo a mi maestro, se muestra muy pensativo, como si estuviese buscando las palabras adecuadas para formular una pregunta. Tras unos segundos abre la boca y realiza otra pregunta:

- ¿Has pensado si vas a volver a Inglaterra?

- No... creo que de momento la fuerza no quiere que sea encontrado. Debo continuar con mi entrenamiento... Aunque tengo la sensación de que pronto deberé continuarlo en otro lugar... - respondo lo mejor que puedo

- Ummmm... Ya veo. En ese caso habrá que continuar con tu formación hasta que llegue el momento de marcharte. Te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos ya lo sabes. Lo que me recuerda, el maestro Zhein está enfermo desde hace una semana, tal vez...¿podrías intentar ayudarle?

- Por supuesto, haré lo que esté en mi mano - respondo mientras nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia los aposentos del maestro Zhein

* * *

No ha sido nada fácil curar al maestro Zhein, tenía algún tipo de infección que se expandía por todo su cuerpo y que ya había infectado a sus órganos internos. Si hubiésemos llegado una semana más tarde seguramente habría sido imposible curarle con mis poderes.

He de reconocer que la curación de la fuerza es uno de los poderes más complicados que he usado jamás, no solo se trata en conectar con la fuerza y sugerirle la palabra "Curar", sino que debes guiar tu poder por cada célula de su cuerpo conscientemente, una a una. Rodeas la célula infectada con tu poder, la 'limpias' y la fuerza se encarga de curarla. Lo que implica que debes repetir el proceso miles de veces.

Incluso con 8 horas de curación diaria, he necesitado 5 días completos para poder curarle lo suficiente como para que las medicinas preparadas por los maestros del templo surtieran efecto. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que seguramente una vez estudie algo de biología y medicina podré saber qué células necesitan ser curadas, y cuales pueden curarse por sí 'solas' con la medicina.

También he meditado sin éxito cuál será mi próximo destino, pero la fuerza se muestra bastante esquiva en revelarme el lugar, pero puedo decir que total certeza que no será en Inglaterra. Así que no me preocuparé de momento y seguiré disfrutando de la tranquila vida del templo. Este tiempo extra en el templo también me permitirá practicar mis poderes de sanación con animales heridos que encuentre en el bosque o con las heridas de los habitantes de pueblos cercanos.

No estoy muy seguro como ha empezado todo pero se ha corrido la voz de un "sanador" por los pueblos cercanos al templo y gente de todo tipo viene a pedirme ayuda con heridos, aunque muchos de ellos son pobres y no tiene recursos para pagar a un médico, hay otras habitantes que vienen con enfermedades o heridas que los médicos no pueden curar.

La semana pasada vino una mujer con fiebre alta y manchas rojas en la piel, durante horas use todo mi poder para curarla, pero cuanto más células curaba, más enfermaban, era una lucha continua. Apenas 6 horas después la mujer falleció por su enfermedad, y sentí como su energía, su 'alma' (la energía que todo ser viviente tiene en su interior) se sumaba a la fuerza misma, como si su alma se uniera al mundo entero.

Fue la primera vez que lloré desde hace años, no es lo mismo saber que alguien ha fallecido, que sentir como la vida de esa persona abandona su cuerpo y a pesar de tus mejores esfuerzos no puedes hacer nada por impedirlo. Estuve completamente encerrado en mis aposentos todo el día sin salir y para cuando mi maestro llegó a llevarme algo de cena, me dio un fuerte abrazo y me dejó solo en la habitación con otra de sus grandes piezas de sabiduría

- Todas las cosas mueren discípulo. Incluso las estrellas se apagan.

Estar conectado a la fuerza te da una claridad y sentidos extraordinarios, pero en el caso de la muerte, también te hace sentir como la vida abandona el cuerpo y se suma a fuerza viva. Pero creo que ya lo he comprendido, que la muerte no es más que otra parte de la vida. Una parte que tenemos que pasar todos tarde o temprano, lo único que puedo hacer es curar aquellos heridos que pueda para que sea más tarde que pronto.

* * *

Llevo días absorto en pergaminos y libros de medicina que los maestros del templo y habitantes de los pueblos cercanos han recopilado para ayudarme. Aunque no se trata de una gran cantidad de personas las que vienen buscando mi ayuda, todas las semanas vienen una media de 10 a 15 personas. Dado que no siguen un patrón en concreto los maestros han decidido crear un horario específico para mí, por la mañana desayuno y medito durante horas tranquilamente, después atiendo a los pacientes que hayan venido dando siempre prioridad a los casos más graves, si por lo que sea no hay ninguno que atender procedo a aprender medicina y biología para ayudarme. Por supuesto, a partir de las 6 de la tarde (siempre y cuando mi presencia no sea necesaria por algún paciente) descanso y paso el tiempo con el resto de los discípulos, ayer por ejemplo estuvimos saltando y bañándonos en un lago cercano hasta el anochecer.

Tal y como me imaginaba cuando empecé a usar la curación de la fuerza, un mayor conocimiento y entendimiento sobre lo que estoy haciendo resulta de muchísima utilidad. No solo me ayuda a identificar más fácilmente los síntomas y las enfermedades, sino que sé más específicamente que curar, ya que me puedo centrar mi atención en lo más prioritario. Por ejemplo, en una infección puedo centrarme en curar primero el foco y después ir curando poco a poco el resto del cuerpo.

La curación me ha abierto un camino impresionante, me he dado cuenta de que con la fuerza puedo 'alterar' el cuerpo del paciente hasta cierto grado, puedo ralentizar su respiración, aumentar la producción de glóbulos blancos e incluso puedo inducir una especie de 'coma curativo' en los pacientes mientras les estoy curando. Esto es especialmente importante con personas jóvenes o con gente con heridas muy graves, la posibilidad de un 'trance curativo' permite ralentizar la propagación de un virus o de una infección por el cuerpo humano, además mientras están en este trance no sienten dolor.

Oigo voces y gritos de dolor en el templo, me levanto y procedo a salir de la sala de estudios cuando me encuentro de cara con unos de los maestros del templo que lleva en brazos a un mujer herida y sangrando del abdomen.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - pregunto mientras ayudo al maestro a tumbar a la mujer sobre una cama improvisada de cojines

- La han disparado en el abdomen con un arma de fuego, al parecer un bandido intentó robarla en el camino a la ciudad de Monpa. La han traído en un carro, hará cerca de 1 horas del disparo - responde el maestro mientras me ayuda a romper la túnica de la mujer y empezamos a limpiar la herida con agua limpia

- ¿Una hora? - pregunto asombrado mientras el maestro, mientras este solo me asiente

- Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder - digo mientras cierro lo ojos y tomo una posición confortable para usar mis poderes

Poso la mano izquierda sobre su frente, centro mis esfuerzos en inducirle un trance curativo. Uno, dos... cuando me doy cuenta he conectado con la fuerza, y segundos más tarde la mujer ha dejado de moverse y gritar de dolor. El trance ha funcionado y durará unas horas. Por si acaso decido dejar la mano izquierda a apollada en la frente de la mujer para controlar su estado.

Lo primero que tengo que hacer es sacar la bala del cuerpo de la mujer, el 'truco' está es sacarla sin hacer daño a nada más. Extiendo mi mano derecha y con la palma toco levemente la herida de la mujer. Me concentro y uso la fuerzo para visualizar el abdomen, siento que la bala no ha dañado el sistema digestivo y por suerte está alojada en una parte sin mucho peligro.

Siento como mi mano se tensa, y voy poco a poco usando mi telekinesis para extraer la bala, contraigo algunos de los músculos de la mujer para dar una mejor apertura a la bala y incluso desplazo unos centímetros su riñón para que la bala no lo roce. Puedo sentir que la bala roza la palma de mi mano, y poco a poco alejo la mano unos centímetros para facilitar la salida.

_'Ya está!'_ - pienso abriendo los ojos con la bala en mi mano derecha

- He extraído la bala voy a empezar la curación de la zona afectada - le digo al maestro mientras recoge la bala de mi mano y vuelve a posicionar la mano sobre la herida de la paciente.

* * *

_'Ya es el año nuevo'_ - pienso mientras entro en mis aposentos y me acuesto en la cama

Ya es 19 de Febrero en el Tibet y hoy empezaban las festividades. Mucho ha pasado en estos últimos meses, tras la recuperación de la mujer herida por la bala, los maestros decidieron crear un 'consultorio médico' en el templo. Cualquiera sin importar si tienen o no dinero pueden venir a pedir ayuda y asistencia médica. La mayoría de los discípulos me ayudan en el consultorio, limpiando las sábanas, dando de comer a los enfermos...etc. Hay algunos otros discípulos más mayores, que están aprendiendo medicina por los libros que dispongo y la información que les puedo facilitar.

- Es más útil enseñar a sembrar, que dar de comer al hambriento - suele decir mi maestro

Así que ahora mismo hay 7 discípulos trabajando como 'sanadores' a parte de mí en el templo, y aunque ninguno de ellos tiene poderes, estoy muy agradecido ya que hay pocos casos que no puedan solucionar ellos mismos. El mes pasado solo tuve un paciente con una bronquitis aguda que no los otros discípulos no podrían curar, y aunque sigo curando a tanta gente como puedo para mejorar mis poderes me siento agradecido de que no ser el único en el templo.

_'Esto me hará más fácil irme cuando llegue el momento de continuar mi entrenamiento'_ - pienso mientras poco a poco voy cerrando los ojos y descanso tras un largo día de festividades.

* * *

_'Es hora de irme'_ - pienso mientras abro los ojos y finalizo de mi meditación matutina

Llevo ya varios días sintiendo la necesidad de moverme del templo, de continuar mi entrenamiento en otro lugar. Al principio pensaba que se trataba de mi propia ansiedad, pero tras la meditación he entendido que es la fuerza la que me está impulsando a continuar mi entrenamiento en otro lugar. Y aunque estoy seguro de que podría continuar viviendo en el templo y hacer caso omiso a el impulso de la fuerza, no creo que sea la decisión correcta.

Entro en el consultorio médico y tras varios minutos compruebo que los 2 únicos pacientes se trata de unos hermanos que están afectados por una alergia de una planta y ya están siendo tratados con una medicina tibetana creada por los maestros del templo. Tras dar los buenos días a los discípulos que se encuentran en la habitación, procedo a dirigirme a buscar a mi maestro. Saliendo de la habitación me siento en un banco cernano y cierro los ojos, varios segundos después siento la fuerza vital de mi maestro.

_'Parece que está meditando en su habitación'_ - pienso mientros me dirijo a los aposentos de mi maestro

Antes de darme cuenta estoy delante de puerta de sus aposentos y el maestro me da paso a sus aposentos. Nada más entrar, observo velas encendidas y llego a oler en el aire el olor a jazmín quemado.

- Siento molestarla meditación maestro - me disculpo cerrando la puerta tras de mí

- No te preocupes por ello, discípulo. - me responde el maestro sin darle ninguna importancia

- Llevo varios días sintiéndolo, pero... creo que ha llegado el momento de continuar mi camino - explico al maestro

- Ya veo... sabíamos que el día llegaría. Será mejor que te ayudamos a preparar todo para el viaje entonces. ¿Sabés a dónde te diriges? - inquiere el maestro

- No... pero llevo varios días soñando con espadas. Además estoy seguro de que no es en Europa. - respondo mientras salimos de la habitación del maestro y nos dirigmos a la mía

- En ese caso, deberás llevar tus mejores túnicas, te ayudaré a preparar todo - me responde el maestro mientras entramos en mis aposentos

Me doy cuenta de que todo pasa muy rápido, sin casi haberme dado cuenta hemos preparado mis túnicas y guardado mis objetos personales (que sólo incluyen unas velas y algunos libros de medicina que no he terminado de leer). Los otros discípulos me saludan como de costumbre cuando llegamos a la hora del almuerzo, pero tras verme vestido en mis mejores túnicas intuyen que me dirigo a algún lugar. Unos minutos después, mientras comemos la última comida que comeré durante mucho tiempo en el templo les pongo al día y tras muchos abrazos nos despedimos.

Solo mi maestro me acompaña a los jardines interiores de meditación, dada la hora del día no habrá nadie allí, por lo que podré usar mis poderes para mi teletransportación. He de reconocer que estoy algo nervioso es la segunda vez que pruebo este poder, la primera vez ni siquiera fue de manera consciente ya que solo lo usé para huir de casa de mis tíos.

- Recuerda, pase lo pase, seguimos siendo tu familia, siempre tendrás un hogar aquí si deseas volver - me dice mi maestro con los ojos llenos de pena mientras me da un gran abrazo

- Habéis sido la familia que nunca tuve, pase lo pase os recordaré y además estoy seguro de que volveré a veros - respondo mientras noto como algunas lágrimas caen por mi cara.

- Ya es hora... no debes aplazarlo más, cuanto más tiempo pase más difícil será - me responde el maestro liberándome del abrazo y dando unos pasos atrás

Solo asiento ante las palabras de mi maestro, de aquél que he llegado a considerar como el padre que nunca tuve al crecer, ya que me doy cuenta de que no son necesarias más palabras para entendernos. Poco a poco, cierro los ojos y me concentro en mi meditación, extiendo mis poderes y conectó con la fuerza viva del mundo, tras liberar mis sentimientos la calma se apodera de mí y un solo pensamiento recorre mi mente:_ "Adelante"_.

Como si de un tornado el mundo empieza a girar y siento como cada partícula de mi cuerpo se desplaza a gran tengo tiempo de pensar cuando noto que me detengo abruptamente y abro los ojos para visualizar el lugar donde me encuentro. Una cosa está clara, ya no estoy en el templo.

* * *

**Nota Autor:** Muchísimas gracias por los review, animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo


	7. Artes Marciales y Espadas

DISCLAIMER: Ni Harry Potter ni Star Wars me pertenecen.

* * *

Verdes campos se extienden en todas las direcciones, en ellos puedo ver que hay decenas de trabajadores en lo que parecen campos de cultivo de arroz (similares a los que había cerca de la ciudad de Monpa en el Himalaya). Me doy cuenta de que ninguno de los trabajadores está dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí, por lo que seguramente no se han dado cuenta de que he aparecido 'misteriosamente', pero antes de poder dar un solo paso oigo una voz a mis espaldas y me giró con rapidez observando una anciana mirándome fijamente.

- ¿ Anatahadaredesu ka? ¿ Anata wa dono yō ni tōchaku shita nodesu ka?(1) - pregunta la anciana en un idioma que desconozco completamente mientras mantiene la vista clavada en mí

_'Oh, no!. No la entiendo'_ - pienso mientras me presento tanto en mi idioma nativo como en tibetano

La anciana no se inmuta cuando hablo ni en inglés ni en tibetano, por lo que intuyo que no es capaz de entenderme. Siempre he sabido que viajaría a otro lugar que no fuese Europa a continuar mi entrenamiento, pero no pensaba que iba a tener que aprender un tercer idioma. Una de las frases que oí en aquella película viene a mi mente: "Ellos nos hablan continuamente, comunicándonos la voluntad de la Fuerza".

_'Eso es! Usaré la fuerza entonces'_ - pienso mientras cierro los ojos y expando mis poderes

Unos segundos después puedo sentir la fuerza en todo su esplendor, cada trabajador en los campos y siento la presencia de la anciana que tengo delante. Poco a poco abro los ojos mientras mantengo la conexión con la fuerza viva activa, extiendo la mano hacia arriba y la anciana posa su mano sobre la mía. Decido confiar en la fuerza y puedo sentir como se empieza a formar una especie de enlace mental entre nuestras mentes, por lo que decido intentar enviar un pensamiento a la anciana.

_'Mi nombre es Harry Potter. He venido desde muy lejos para continuar mi entrenamiento. Aunque desconozco el motivo de por qué ha sido exactamente en este lugar'_ - digo a través del enlace mental que he formado usando la fuerza

Percibo sorpresa y nerviosismo en la anciana. Estoy completamente seguro de que es una nueva experiencia para ella, además no se muy bien cómo explicar que han sido mis poderes los que me han transportado cientos de kilómetros, por lo que aunque estoy seguro de que me ha visto aparecer de la nada, decidido omitir cualquier referencia a la fuerza, por lo menos hasta que tenga tiempo para explicarlo mejor.

**_-'Mi nombre es Kohana Haru. Te he visto aparecer de la nada en un halo de luz, como enviado por los mismos dioses. Debes estar cansado. Ven serás bienvenido a cenar con nosotros_**' - habla la anciana con su voz, pero gracias al enlace mental puedo entender perfectamente lo que me está diciendo como si hablara en mi idioma nativo

Tras esas palabras Kohana suelta mi mano y decido seguirla a través del camino de tierra improvisado. No estoy seguro del motivo, pero puedo sentir que la mujer tiene algún otro motivo para que valla con ella, quiere algo y piensa que yo la puedo ayudar, he sentido una cierta desesperación en sus sentimientos cuando he llegado, pero ahora percibo un sentimiento de 'esperanza' viniendo de ella.

Mientras la sigo por los caminos entre los campos de arroz uso la fuerza y intento percibir el motivo por el que la mujer me lleva a su casa, una cosa está clara no es peligroso pero si algo apremiante. Puedo ver a lo lejos lo que parece un poblado completamente desprovisto de tecnología, y con techos de arquitectura japonesa, bajos y inclinados hacia las 4 direcciones.

_'Parece que estoy en Japón'_ - pienso mientras nos dirigimos hacia el poblado

Estoy tan absorto en mis pensamientos que apenas me doy cuenta cuando entramos en el poblado, por suerte la casa de la anciana es la tercera a la vista y no nos cruzamos con nadie en por el poblado.

Tras observar como Kohana se quita los 'zapatos' que lleva puestos para entrar en la casa, yo también procedo a hacer lo mismo con mis chanclas, quedando descalzo. La anciana me guía hacia una de las habitaciones de la casa y nada más abrir la puerta corredera, observo a un niño (no mayor d años) tumbado con los ojos cerrados y delirando palabras ininteligibles. La mujer sólo me señala el niño con una mano.

'Piensa que le puedo curar, así que me realmente me vio aparecer en un halo de luz y cree que me han enviado para curar al niño' - pienso mientras suelto mi mochila de la espalda y poco a poco me aproximo para examinar al niño

Puedo ver que tiene una temperatura muy alta y por lo que parece el pie y parte de la pierna está vendada, pero le está produciendo bastante dolor. Como suelo hacer cuando sano me posiciono cerca del niño, y dejo caer una mano sobre la frente, me concentró en mi respiración y con los ojos cerrados expando mis sentidos conectando con la fuerza viva. Puedo sentir el dolor del niño, la desesperación de la anciana y el cansancio de mi propio cuerpo por el teletransporte, pero libero todo mi cansancio en la fuerza y dejo de centrarme en los sentimientos del niño y de la anciana.

Posiciono una mano encima de la pierna y como si se tratará de una imagen completamente nítida, puedo visualizar en mi mente cada célula, músculo y hueso del niño, parece que se ha roto la pierna a la altura del peroné y no le está sanando correctamente. Antes de intentar curarlo, uso mis poderes para inducir un trance curativo al niño y percibo como poco a poco baja la fiebre y el niño se queda dormido.

_'Eso hará más fácil la curación_' - pienso mientra vuelvo a visualizar nuevamente el hueso roto

El problema del hueso que se le ha rato es que se encuentra en una posición difícil de curar, dada la gran cantidad de huesos y músculos de la zona por lo que debo tener cuidado o una vez curado podría tener problemas para apoyarse, o para correr. Poco a poco extiendo mis poderes y empiezo a desplazar los músculos y me centro en conectar nuevamente el hueso en su posición original, mentalmente compruebo que todos los huesos (incluso los pequeños trocitos que habían quedado sueltos) están donde deberían estar y empiezo a enviar impulsos a cada célula del los huesos fracturados mientras con cierta lentitud pero sin pausa percibo que los huesos se vuelven a unir.

* * *

Aprender japonés no es una tarea sencilla, por suerte estar conectado a la fuerza ayuda bastante, ya que puedo sentir los pensamientos gracias a mi empatía y eso me permite relacionar palabras y conceptos. La primera semana que llegué al pueblo todo el mundo estaba bastante sorprendido de ver a un 'occidental', pero Kohana ha decidido acogerme como si fuera un miembro más de su familia.

Por lo que he podido averiguar de la familia de Kohana, su nieta, llamada Yuri, falleció hace años y el resto de de la familia se mudó a una de las céntricas ciudades de Japón. Según los rumores de unos cuantos aldeanos y los sentimientos que he podido percibir de la anciana, la familia que se mudó trabaja ahora expropiando a granjeros con deudas de sus tierras. Se han vuelto 'occidentales' y desde entonces no han vuelto a tener contacto. Ahora solamente viven la anciana y uno de sus sobrinos menores en la casa, el niño que curé de nombre Hikari de 7 años.

- Ten'yo, ¿podrías acercarte a comprar unas manzanas? - me pregunta la anciana con delicadeza

Ten'yo, así es como me llaman en la aldea. Tardé varios días en adivinar lo que significaba: El enviado de dios. He intentado explicar por todos los medios que ningún dios me ha enviado y que únicamente estoy aquí para aprender, nada más, pero me temo que no me han creído y la gran mayoría de los aldeanos me llama por ese nombre.

Tampoco ha ayudado que la semana pasada usara mis poderes para curar la pierna al joven Hikari. Por desgracia debido a los rumores de mi llegada en un halo de luz y la milagrosa recuperación de Hikari (que estoy seguro ha difundido Hikari emocionado a todos sus amigos y conocidos), los aldeanos se niegan a llamarme por mi verdadero nombre.

Al día siguiente de la recuperación de Hikari, me llamó uno de los 'sanadores' para ver si realmente les podía ayudar con una paciente que se había caído arreglando el tejado y tenía el bazo roto, y como es lógico no pude negarme a ello. Al fin y al cabo como el maestro solía decir cuando estaba en el templo:

- Tener un poder como el tuyo y no usarlo para ayudar al mundo, es muy egoísta

Son las 5 de la tarde, y me dirijo hacia uno de los comercios de aldea, aunque si tuviera que describirlo mejor diría que se trata de una pequeña cabaña de madera no mayor a la de un baño público. Uno de los ancianos de la aldea vende frutas en la pequeña cabaña, más como pasatiempo que realmente para conseguir dinero, ya que según tengo entendido 4 de sus hijos trabajan en los campos de arroz, y otro de ellos debe ser un samurai famoso.

Todos los días, me levanto a las 5 de la mañana, medito durante 2 horas hasta las 7, cuando me dispongo a ayudar a Kohana a preparar el desayuno. Después de desayunar voy a las clases con Hikari. Reconozco que ha sido bastante extraño volver a tener clases en un 'colegio', sobre todo porque no he tenido una clase normal desde los 9 años, y la barrera del idioma tampoco ayuda. Por suerte el profesor domina el inglés, por lo que me está ayudando a ponerme al día en el idioma y en la escritura, algo por lo que estoy agradecido.

* * *

Llevo una hora meditando en la fuerza, hoy el día de doceavo cumpleaños y siento que algo va a cambiar, pero como por desgracia la fuerza se mantiene completamente 'callada' al respecto. En estos últimos 5 meses solo me he centrado en aprender el idioma y ponerme al día con los clases, aunque también he ayudado en la enfermería de vez en cuando cuando hay algún caso que no saben muy bien como tratar.

Sin embargo siento que no he avanzado casi con mis poderes desde que he llegado. Noto como una voz me llama a través de la meditación, y poco a poco abro los ojos saliendo de la meditación y veo como la anciana me está intentando hablar.

- Perdón, estaba meditando y no la he oído - me disculpo mientras me levanto del suelo

- Ten'yo, el sensei Kaito ha accedido a enseñarte clases de artes marciales y artes con la espada, dice que ya tienes la edad apropiada ahora que has cumplido 12 años - me dice la anciana

- ¿En serio? Vaya estoy muy agradecido - respondo mientras salimos de mi habitación y nos dirigimos a preparar el desayuno

- Te espera hoy a las 5 en el dojo para instruirte junto al resto de sus alumnos - me dice la anciana ya llegando al comedor

Me doy cuenta de que Hikari ya se ha despertado, pero estoy tan absorto en la emoción de aprender algo nuevo que apenas me doy cuando me felicita. Por suerte el olor de la comida me hace salir de mis pensamientos y agradezco a Hikari las felicitaciones con una sonrisa, mientras nos preparamos para ir de 'excursión' a una de las cascadas cercanas.

Las clases con el sensei Kaito son más complejas de lo que parecían al principio, por suerte no estoy asustado por el trabajo duro. Nada más llegar, los 8 aprendices estamos cerca de una hora corriendo alrededor del dojo. Una vez el sensei Kaito cree que ha sido suficiente, durante la primera hora nos enseña artes marciales y nos muestra una nueva kata, pero solo si realizamos TODAS las katas aprendidas a la perfección, si no hemos realizado todos las katas correctamente, volvemos a repetir las katas nuevamente.

Esto ha ocasionado ciertos problemas con algunos de los otros aprendices que no pueden realizar las katas a la perfección, ya que no nos enseña como realizar una kata nueva hasta que todos somos capaces de realizar las anteriores. Por suerte y gracias a mi poder de empatía he podido disuadir los enfrentamientos ayudando a los aprendices que tienen problemas en nuestras horas libres (que por desgracia son pocas). También suelo mostrarme voluntario y emparejarme yo mismo a los aprendices que más problemas tienen para evitar que los aprendices 'arrogantes' presionen a los otros para que dejen en dojo.

Aunque también solemos aprender artes con espadas después de practicar las katas, generalmente ya estamos demasiado cansados para aprender cualquier técnica por lo que solo nos enseña técnicas básicas con las espadas de madera, es decir esquivar y bloquear.

- Antes de correr, hay que aprender a andar - suele decir Kaito Sensei

Acabamos de terminar la quinta sesión de entrenamiento de esta semana y me dirijo a la casa para cenar y descansar algo, cuando siento como 5 presencias que me siguen a mis espaldas intentando ocultarse de mi rango visual.

Mientras estoy andando concentro mis poderes y conecto con la fuerza (es impresionante como ahora puedo hacerlo sin necesidad de una meditación profunda para usar ciertos poderes), y percibo claramente quienes son las cinco personas que me siguen.

_'Son los 5 aprendices arrogantes los que me están siguiendo, y por sus emociones intuyo que buscan pelearse conmigo' -_ pienso mientras sigo andando por la calle desierta.

También puedo sentir perfectamente que en sus manos llevan espadas reales de samurai, seguramente las han tomado prestadas de sus padres o abuelos. No solo quieren asustarme, quieren hacerme daño. Realizo una respiración profunda y decido liberar mi frustración, mi miedo y me enfado en la fuerza, sintiendo con la calma llena cada parte de mi ser.

No han pasado más de 2 minutos caminando cuando percibo que uno de los aprendices ha salido de su escondite, y se dirige hacia mí corriendo por la espalda y la espada levantada. Pero antes de que el aprendiz pueda hacer alcanzame, inspiro oxigeno llenando mis pulmones, y me dejo llevar por la fuerza, puedo sentir, igual que aquel día cuando abandone la casa de mis tíos, como si el tiempo se ralentizará y todo fuera a cámara lenta.

Pero esta vez decido probar algo diferente, no voy a usar mi telekinesis para defenderme, la esta vez intentaré usar mis poderes para mejorar mi agilidad y mi fuerza. Una vez más llamo a mis poderes y los centro en mi cuerpo rodeando cada músculo y cada hueso y puedo sentir como mi fuerza y mi agilidad se multiplicaran por cuatro.

La espada sólo está a unos centímetros de golpearme en la cabeza, pero gracias a mis poderes, mis músculos se muestran más ágiles y fuertes de lo que estarían los de una persona normal, por lo que me muevo para esquivar la espada mientras con mi mano izquierda agarro la mano del aprendiz y envió un único pensamiento a su mente con la fuerza: "Duerme". El aprendiz cae al suelo como inconsciente.

Otros dos aprendices se acercan corriendo y dispuestos a dañarme, pero me centro en mis propias piernas y uso los poderes para impulsarme en un salto con media vuelta en el aire, un salto de casi 2 metros de altura, ya que estoy por encima de sus cabezas. Cuando apenas un segundo después por fin 'aterrizo' del salto en el suelo los 2 aprendices están de espaldas y extiendo las mis 2 manos a sus espaldas enviando el mismo pensamiento a sus mentes: "Dormid".

Percibo una advertencia a lo largo de la fuerza, como un grito de "Cuidado" y me doy cuenta de que me he olvidado de los otros 2 aprendices. Doy la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver como 2 espadas se dirigen hacia mí sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Justo en el momento donde ambas espadas van a golpearme, alguien tira de mí hacia atrás y con otra espada detiene a los dos aprendices.

_'Kaito- sensei'_ - pienso mientras el cansancio del día y el uso excesivo de mis poderes para aumentar mi resistencia y agilidad con la fuerza terminan por apoderarse de mí y poco a poco mis ojos se van cerrando y caigo inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

(1) - ¿ Anatahadaredesu ka? ¿ Anata wa dono yō ni tōchaku shita nodesu ka? - ¿Quién eres? ¿Como has llegado?

**Nota autor:** Me ha costado bastante escoger el nuevo destino de Harry, espero haber acertado. Gracias a todos por los review animan mucho a seguir escribiendo


	8. Entrenamiento y Rescate

DISCLAIMER: Ni Harry Potter ni Star Wars me pertenecen.

* * *

Puedo sentir como voy recobrando la consciencia, como mis pensamientos empiezan a venir a mi cabeza, y el ataque que he sufrido a manos de mis compañeros del dojo ahora solo parece un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Abro los ojos con lentitud, sintiendo que los párpados me pesan y mis músculos están bastante doloridos, intento incorporarme y noto que alguien me ayuda a sentarme.

- ¿Estas bien, Ten'yo? - me pregunta una voz masculina

Mi vista empieza a dejar de estar borrosa y abro los ojos completamente visualizando a Kaito-sensei y a la anciana Kohana. Estoy en mi dormitorio y tumbado en mi cama, parece que ya es de día, por lo menos el sol se filtra por las ventanas abiertas. Supongo que habré dormido toda la noche.

- Si, un poco cansado - respondo con cierta voz ronca

Usar la fuerza para mejorar e incrementar la agilidad y la resistencia de los músculos agota bastante más de lo que pensaba. No solo tengo el cuerpo dolorido, también percibo que tengo una gran hambruna, aunque supongo que es de esperar dado que he aumentado mi metabolismo con la fuerza para poder defenderme del ataque.

- ¿Que ha pasado con los aprendices? - pregunto mientras acepto con una sonrisa un vaso de agua que me entrega Kohana

- Están con sus familias, ya les he explicado a sus familias lo que ha pasado. No continuarán en el dojo entrenando después de haber intentado dañarte y el comportamiento mostrado con los otros aprendices estos últimos meses. Detuve a los 2 aprendices que te atacaron cuando caíste inconsciente - responde Kaito-sensei duramente

Casi puedo percibir en los sentimientos de Kaito-sensei la decepción de lo que los otros aprendices han intentado hacer. También me doy cuenta de que el miedo que Kohana ha sentido sigue palpable en su piel. Intento centrarme en mis propios pensamientos y rechazar los que vienen del maestro y de la anciana, pero me doy cuenta de que es una tarea bastante más difícil de lo habitual.

_'Mi empatía está fuera de control. Necesito meditar urgentemente'_ - pienso con cierta deseperación mientras decido formular mi próxima pregunta

- Entiendo. Espero que ninguno resultara dañado por el uso de mis poderes - pregunto con cierta preocupación evidente en mis ojos

- No - responde el maestro rotundamente - lo único en lo que les has herido ha sido en su orgullo y en su ego

- ¿Qué pasará ahora con el dojo? Entiendo si quieres negarte a enseñarme tras lo que ha pasado...- empiezo a hablar cuando el maestro me interrumpe con un gesto de su mano

- No pasará nada. Seguirás entrenando, igual que los otros dos aprendices que no te atacaron. Aunque esta vez te entrenará a ti solo, he de decir que el salto que diste por encima de las cabezas de los aprendices fue impresionante. Además nunca he visto a nadie moverse tan rápido con tú lo hiciste - responde el maestro con cierta curiosidad evidente en su voz

Vuelvo a sentir los sentimientos de Kaito-sensei, esta vez siente curiosidad hacia mí, pero también cierta obligación, seguramente influenciada debido a que los aprendices usaron las técnicas que nos había enseñado para atacarme por la espalda, algo totalmente deshonorable para la cultura en la me encuentro.

'_Como cobardes' _- vienen a mi mente las palabras que kohana está pensando, antes de puede controlar mis poderes

- Necesito meditar. - digo de pronto sin dirigirme a nadie en particular

- Te dejaremos entonces, Kohana me ha comunicado que tus meditaciones suelen ser bastante largas - responde Kaito-sensei, mientras él y la anciana se levantan y se dirigen a la puerta

- Te dejo unas piezas de fruta por si tienes hambre. Te traeré la cena en unas horas por si prefieres cenar solo - me dice Kohana suavemente mientras cierra la puerta tras ella

Unos minutos después, ya he comido 4 manzanas y mi estómago no ruge tanto como cuando he despertado. Sin embargo decido posponer el seguir comiendo frutas, tengo que centrarme en recuperar el control sobre mis poderes. Cierro los ojos mientras tomo la posición de meditación de loto y empiezo a normalizar mi respiración, entrando en sincronización con la fuerza del mundo.

Puedo sentir como el miedo, la ansiedad, mi descontento hacia los otros aprendices y el cansancio abruman mi mente, y paulatinamente voy liberando mis sentimientos en la fuerza, consiguiendo la calma que siempre me proporciona la fuerza y percibo que vuelvo retomar el control mis poderes una vez más.

Llevo un par de hora meditando, y parece que en el cielo el sol ya se ha escondido por completo. Percibo que alguien entra en la casa y aunque hay varias paredes de por medio, puedo visualizar a Hikari a través de la fuerza, siempre lleno de energía y curiosidad. Aunque esta vez siento algo más viniendo de él.

'_Parece que está preocupado por algo' _- pienso mientras me centro en sus sentimientos

Está hablando con su abuela sobre algo que le preocupa y le hace sentirse entristecido. Me centro más en sus sentimientos y percibo que sus sentimientos de preocupación se centra en 'mi', está preocupado por mi estado de salud, anoche estaba despierto cuando Kaito-sensei me trajo a casa inconsciente.

_'Será mejor que salga de la meditación y vaya a cenar. Hikari estará más tranquilo si me vé cenar con ellos'_ - pienso mientras empiezo a salir del trance meditativo y tras ponerme de pies salgo hacia el comedor

* * *

Usar la fuerza para aumentar mi rapidez, mis reflejos y mi fortaleza se ha vuelto casi algo inconsciente, ahora puedo hacerlo con un solo pensamiento. Desde que el Kaito-sensei me está entrenando de forma particular, he podido descubrir nuevos límites en mis poderes. Puedo saltar casi 3 metros de altura, puedo correr cuatro veces más rápido que una persona normal y veo los ataques a cámara lenta, lo que me permite adelantarme a ellos. Cuando empecé el entrenamiento después de la emboscada de los aprendices sólo podía lucha minutos usando mis poderes, ahora y tras varios meses puedo aguantar casi 20 minutos en un combate con mis poderes activos.

Pero el maestro no solo se ha centrado en mejorar mis poderes con respecto a mi cuerpo físico, también he empezado a evolucionar mi poder precognitivo en la lucha, o como me gusta llamarlo 'meditación en batalla'. Ahora mismo estoy con una venda en mis ojos, y debo valerme de todos mis sentidos restantes y mis poderes para poder esquivar los ataques de la espada de madera de mi maestro.

_'- Izquierda -'_ siento susurrar a la fuerza, mientras llevo mi espada de madera hacia mi izquierda para defenderme de la espada de sensei. Ambas espadas chocan en un giro, pero antes de que pueda intentar atacar al maestro con mi espada, siendo un cambio en mi percepción y vuelvo a notar como la fuerza me susurra _'- Arriba-' _, sin embargo esta vez no me da tiempo a reaccionar y me llevo un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Kaito-sensei.

- La espada debe ser un extensión de ti mismo, como si fuera parte de tu cuerpo, si la usas como una mera herramienta nunca podrás parar todos los ataques. Debes confiar en que tus instintos guíen la espada. - me dice el sensei mientras vuelvo a tomar posición de defensa con mi espada de madera medio alzada.

Mientras me dejo ir en la fuerza, y siento como mis poderes amplifican mis sentidos, pienso en las palabras de Kaito-sensei, y en gran parte en similar a lo que el maestro solía decirme en el templo del Himalaya. Debo aprender a confiar más en que mis poderes puedan guiar mis acciones, en este caso con la espada, sólo así podrá la espada ser tan rápido como si de un acto reflejo se tratase. Pero me temo que no va a ser nada fácil.

* * *

A través de la oscuridad puedo sentir un grito desesperado, siento una presencia maligna intentando apoderarse de un alma pura, de un ser humano con un corazón y una mente inocente. De repente despierto sobresaltado en mi cama, y completamente cubierto en sudor. Me doy cuenta de que lo que acabo de ver no se trata de una simple pesadilla, sino una visión que la fuerza me ha mostrado en mis sueños.

Cuando por fin consigo restablecer mi respiración, miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que son cerca de las 5 de la mañana, por lo que decido salir al jardín interior de la casa para meditar, ya estamos en Junio por lo que no hace mucho frío. Por suerte percibo que tanto la anciana como Hikari están dormidos, y inconscientemente uso mis poderes para evitar hacer ruido mientras salgo al jardín. Me siento en el jardín tomando una posición cómoda y conecto con la fuerza para intentar adivinar qué ha pasado.

Uno, dos, tres... cuento mientras entro en un trance meditativo y conecto con la fuerza viva. Nada más entrar en el trance y preguntar a la fuerza que ha pasado, puedo sentir el mundo girar a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que estoy siendo enviado a una visión del presente, similar a la que ví hace dos años. Cuando me dispongo a observar a mi alrededor poco a poco la espesa capa de niebla en la que me encuentro sumido empieza a tomar forma.

Veo que estoy de pies en un pasillo, como un mero espectador, un pasillo con paredes de piedra, y un portón delante mío. La puerta que se abre de golpe y de ella salen un chico con el pelo rojizo no mucho mayor que yo, y con lo que parecen túnicas largas y un león dibujado en el lateral derecho de sus túnicas. Parece que está preocupado por algo, pero antes de pararme a pensar en que puede ser, veo como una mujer con ropas extrañas y sombrero puntiagudo sale detrás de él.

_'Es la señora que ví en mi visión la última vez, creo que se llamaba Minerva'_ - pienso mientras sus voces empiezan a venir a mí como si de un eco se tratara

- No hemos sido capaz de encontrar a su hermana señor Weasley, y ha aparecido un mensaje en una de las paredes cerca del gran comedor. Parece que su hermana ha sido secuestrada por el monstruo de la cámara secreta. - dice Minerva al joven pelirrojo

- No puede ser, Ginny no... quiero decir ella no puede... - balbucea el chico pelirrojo

- No hay lugar a duda Señor Weasley, avisaremos de inmediato a sus padres, igual que a los padres de todos los alumnos. Este es el fin del colegio Hogwarts. - expresa Minerva con voz baja

- Pero, ¿Qué pasará con mi hermana? ¿Con Ginny? ¿No planean rescatarla? - pregunta en chico con cierta cara de desconcierto y enfado

- Tanto los anteriores directores, como los jefes de las casas hemos registrado decenas de veces el castillo, pero nunca hemos podido encontrar la cámara de los secretos. Me temo que habrá que esperar que una vez Hogwarts cierre tal vez los aurores puedan encontrar algo - responde conmocionada la mujer dejando caer una lágrima

- Pero..pero.. ¿No puede encontrarla el profesor Dumbledore? - pregunta en pelirojo

- Me temo que Albus, quiero decir el profesor Dumbledore, está fuera de Hogwarts y ha sido "suspendido" por orden del consejo escolar. Incluso si volviera el profesor Dumbledore ya registró el castillo hace 50 años, cuando la cámara se abrió por última vez y no encontraron nada - responde Minerva mientras nuevamente la visión se difumina en niebla y puedo sentir como la visión ha terminado.

Percibo que la fuerza me insta a volver a Inglaterra, a salvar a la chica secuestrada, a usar mis poderes para ayudar a la hermana del chico pelirrojo, llamada 'Ginny', que por lo visto ha sido secuestrada en algún tipo de cámara secreta. Sin embargo a parte de las cientos de preguntas que tengo en mi mente una de ellas viene más fuerte que las demás y decido preguntarle a la fuerza antes de salir de la meditación.

_'Si vuelvo, ¿podrán encontrarme?' _- preguntó

Estoy seguro de que la fuerza me responde con un 'No' rotundo susurrado, aunque intuyo que no me encontrarán siempre y cuando mi estancia en Inglaterra no sea muy larga. No hay tiempo que perder entonces. Además debo confiar en la fuerza como siempre he hecho. Me levanto y me dirijo hacia mi cuarto, me visto con mi túnica del templo y rápidamente garabateo en japonés una nota explicando que he tenido que partir, pero que espero volver antes del mediodía, si he calculado la hora correctamente deben ser cerca de las 9 o 10 de la noche en Inglaterra.

Saliendo nuevamente al jardín, expando mis poderes y conecto con la fuerza para que me ayude a teletransportarme a donde debo ir. Poco a poco el mundo empieza a girar a gran velocidad y siento las moléculas de mi cuerpo desplazarse en el espacio. Pero justo cuando estoy a punto de llegar a mi destino, detecto que algo no va bien.

Algún tipo de barrera de energía me está impidiendo materializarme en mi destino, decido confiar en la fuerza y noto como tras unos segundos mi cuerpo de moléculas dejara de ser un 'ente' completamente sólido y me convierto en algo insustancial, y como si estuviera hecho por humo, atravieso las paredes de la barrera y me materializo justo donde la fuerza quería que apareciese.

Como siempre que uso el teletransporte termino en el suelo, por lo que me pongo de pies y observo como me encuentro en una cámara muy amplia y con poca iluminación. En los laterales de la cámara se erigen altísimas columnas de piedra, todas ellas talladas con serpientes enroscadas que llegan hasta el techo. El suelo está de color grisáceo y lleno de agua con cierto olor de putrefacción, como si se tratara de aguas residuales de algún tipo.

- Parece que estoy en el de vuelta en Inglaterra - digo mientras oigo una voz detrás mío y al darme la vuelta me encuentro con la hermana del chico pelirrojo (Ginny) en el suelo y un chico alto con el emblema de una serpiente en sus ropas y apuntándome con lo que parece ser un pequeño palo de madera.

* * *

**Nota autor:** Muchas gracias por los review a todos.


	9. El monstruo de la Cámara

DISCLAIMER: Ni Harry Potter ni Star Wars me pertenecen.

* * *

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Como has llegado aquí abajo? - me pregunta el chicho con la túnica y el emblema de la serpiente

Antes de contestar, decido evaluar mi situación, me encuentro en una cámara, la chica secuestrada, llamada Ginny, está en el suelo y agarrada a un libro. Puedo sentir que la chica sigue con vida, pero su mente ha recedido a su interior, seguramente por lo débil que se encuentra su presencia. También intento percibir el chico que tengo delante pero no estoy seguro de lo que és, necesito ganar más tiempo para examinarlo en la fuerza.

- Mi nombre es Ten'yo, he venido a rescatar a Ginny, apártate de ella y podré llevarla de vuelta a donde debe estar - respondo usando el nombre que he estado usando en Japón.

El chico parece confuso, no entiende cómo he llegado aquí ni quién soy. Por lo que decido aprovechar esos segundos de confusión y cierro los ojos apenas un segundo, como si fuera un solo pestañeo conecto con la fuerza y puedo observar que el chico que tengo delante está unido al 'Libro' que agarra la chica entre sus brazos. Pero antes de poder seguir con mis conclusiones el joven de la túnica me vuelve a hablar.

- Me parece que no lo entiendes. No te llevarás a la chica a ningún lugar. Necesito su esencia vital para regresar - me responde el chico todavía apuntandome con el palo de madera

Sin embargo, estos segundos mientras el hablaba me ha dado más que tiempo de sobra, para terminar de analizarle, no es un humano, es un parásito, similar al que estaba unido a mi mente hace años. Puedo sentir la misma maldad y el mismo tipo de poder saliendo del libro, y está usando la vida de la chica para solidificarse complemente al mundo real.

- No estoy seguro del motivo que te ha llevado usar la fuerza vital de Ginny, pero no lo permitiré - digo uso la fuerza para hacer que mis palabras resuenen en la cámara.

- En ese caso también tendré que matarte a tí, que pena, habría disfrutado torturandote para averiguar como entrantes a través de las barreras de protección del castillo - responde sin ninguna pena el parásito con forma de joven

- Dudo que tú mismo puedas dañarme o ya lo habrías hecho al llegar aquí, no eres un humano. Eres un eco, un fragmento, un parásito alimentándose de lo que no es suyo - respondo dejando ver que no estoy asustado e intentando mostrar confianza en mi rostro

- Puede que no tenga poder ahora mismo, pero aún puedo controlar al monstruo de la cámara, el basilisco oculto por mi antecesor. Yo soy Tom Riddle, el último heredero de Salazar Slytherin. Soy el pasado, presente y futuro del señor oscuro más poderoso de la historia, Lord Voldemort, y esta noche resucitaré para conquistar el mundo - dice la presencia mientras susurra algo que suena como silbidos y la boca de la estatua del fondo se abre.

_'-Cuidado-'_, oigo susurrar a la fuerza, mientras siento un peligro inminente se acerca hacia mí. _'-Cierra los ojos-'_, vuelvo a sentir a la fuerza susurrar en mi mente y confiando plenamente en la fuerza viva decido cerrar los ojos y mantenerlos cerrados. Como ya es costumbre, expando mis poderes y mis sentidos igual que en el entrenamiento de Kaito-sensei cuando tengo una venda en los ojos.

Puedo sentir una criatura inmensa salir de la estatua, y aunque tengo los ojos cerrados, puedo 'ver' por completo a la criatura, se trata de una serpiente gigantesca con ojos amarillezcos y grandes colmillos. La serpiente a acerca hacia mí rápidamente deslizándose varios metros en apenas unos segundos. Por suerte el estar conectado a la fuerza me permite mantener la calma en esta situación, por lo que dirijo mis poderes hacia mis músculos y salgo corriendo detrás de las columnas a una velocidad más rápida que la de cualquier ser humano.

La serpiente ha fallado, siento como en su afán por morderme, la serpiente no ha podido esquivar el suelo y ha chocado contra el suelo con los colmillos abiertos, y uno de ellos se ha roto, ocasionando un dolor que puedo sentir a través de la fuerza. Inspiro hondo y focalizo el colmillo que se ha roto en mi mente, y formulando un plan rápidamente, decido que es el momento de contraatacar.

Con un simple pensamiento echo a correr a través de las columnas y llego a cola de la serpiente. La serpiente está empezando a incorporándose, y su cabeza se gira centrando y dirigiendo su vistahacia mí (incluso con los ojos cerrados puedo sentir como los poderes de la serpiente gigante se centran en sus ojos). Pero ya ha es demasiado tarde para ella, está demasiado aturdida por el golpe. Me dejo llevar en la fuerza y realizo un salto hacia delante a través de la cámara, en apenas un milesimas de segundo avanzo cinco metros hacia adelante, mientras con mi telepatía llamo al colmillo que se ha roto.

Aterrizo en la cabeza de la serpiente, mientras a mi mano viene el colmillo roto (llamado por mis poderes), y reforzando mi telekinesis y mis músculos fortalecidos clavo el colmillo justo en el centro del cerebro de la serpiente.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, detente! - oigo gritar al parásito llamado Tom, pero ya es demasiado tarde para el monstruo

Tras unos instantes de silencio siento un grito de dolor proveniente la serpiente y esta empieza a perder el equilibrio, pero justo cuando me dispongo a saltar al suelo, la fuerza me vuelve a susurrar a mi mente '-Sus Ojos-', y sacando el colmillo clavado en el cerebro de la serpiente clavo dos veces más el colmillo, una vez en cada ojo, y con un pequeño salto con una voltereta hacia adelante, aterrizo por fin en el suelo, mientras la serpiente empieza dar tumbos y cae por fin muerta y abro mis ojos una vez más.

Puedo percibir que la esencia que se hace llamar Tom está confundido, enfadado y por qué no decirlo con cierto miedo en la expresión de su rostro. No está seguro de lo que ha pasado y no llega a entenderlo del todo. Parece que ya no me está apuntando con el palo de madera, y gran parte de su confianza ha desaparecido.

- Está muerta - dice Tom con sus ojos mostrando asombro

- Sí, lo está. La serpiente se ha llevado más de una vida guiada por gente como tú, vidas que no se deberían haberse perdido. - respondo a la pregunta que no se ha formulado

- Es imposible. No se como has hecho lo que has hecho, pero no saldrás de aquí con vida Ten'yo - me replica Tom con odio en su mirada

Puedo sentir a la fuerza recediendo a mi interior, y el cansancia de lo que acabo de realizar empieza a notarse en mi cuerpo y mis músculos, al fin y al cabo he tenido que teletransportarme a miles de kilómetros para poder llegar aquí, y eso me ha cansado más de lo que esperaba. Pero antes de que mi conexión con la fuerza viva receda del todo, siento otra palabra susurrada en mi mento '-Libro-'.

- Me temo Tom, que el único que no saldrá de aquí hoy, serás tú - digo mientras extiendo la mano hacia Ginny y uso mi telekinesis para atraer el libro que tiene sujeto hacia mí.

- ¿Que? Espera... no... - empieza a balbucear Tom mientras alza el palo de madera

Pero ya es demasiado tarde, en el preciso momento en el que el libro con tapas de color negro llega a mis manos, la fuerza toma control de mí, igual que hace años cuando destruí el parásito de mi cicatriz. Puedo sentir mi propio poder y el de la fuerza viva unidos para un mismo fin. Destruir el eco de Tom, el fragmento que lo mantiene con vida, la mano que sujeta el libro empieza a brillar como si se tratara de una luz alógena, completamente de color blanco, y puedo oír el grito desgarrador del parásito desapareciendo de la cámara y siendo exterminado por una luz purificadora proveniente de la fuerza, y percibo como la vida empieza a retornar a la chica llamada Ginny aún inconsciente en la cámara.

Caigo al suelo en redondo mientras el libro se resbala de las manos, y me falta el aire para respirar. He perdido mi conexión con la fuerza viva, aunque aún siento la conexión con mis poderes, me doy cuenta de que estoy perdiendo el conocimiento, he sobreexcedido el uso de mis poderes. Pero antes de perder completamente el conocimiento, oigo un ruido muy fuerte, similar a un estallido, y justo encima mío veo descender hacia mí un pájaro de color rojizo y aspecto majestuoso.

El pájaro se posa delante mío mirándome directamente a los ojos, y oigo una especie de canto que se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, me doy cuenta de que el pájaro que acaba de aparecer me está ayudando a recuperarme, poco a poco siento que mi cansancio desaparecer y me incorporo quedándome sentado en la cámara y observando mientras el extraño pájaro termina de cantar.

_**'Gracias'**_ - envío el pensamiento al pájaro a través de mi mente sin esperar una respuesta

_**'No hay que darlas, niño de la profecía**_' - me responde el pájaro en mi misma mente sobresaltandome de inmediato, mientras percibo que el pájaro está creando un vínculo mental con mi mente

_**'¿Puedes entenderme? ¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué me has llamado niño de la profecía?' **_- pregunto a través de mi mente al pájaro con plumaje rojo

_**'Lo extraño es que tú puedas entenderme, eres el primero en comunicarte de esta forma con nosotros desde nuestra creación, ningun otro humano lo ha conseguido antes. En el mundo humano me llaman Fawkes y soy un Fénix, he venido a ayudarte tras sentir tus poderes. Me temo que aún no puedo desvelarte a lo que me refiero con niño de la profecía'**_ - me responde el fénix llamado Fawkes a través del vínculo mental

_**'Si puedes sentir los poderes, ¿por qué no rescataste a la chica pelirroja?' **_- pregunto extrañado

_**'He podido sentir tus poderes, no los de ella, porque tu has conectado con la energía del mundo, tus poderes han evolucionado de forma diferente'**_ - me responde el fénix a mi pregunta

_**'¿Te refieres a la fuerza? ¿A la energía que reside en cada célula y molécula del universo?' **_- pregunto intentando indagar más información

_**'¿La fuerza? Extraño nombre, aunque me gusta más que decir simplemente magia, por lo menos tienes mejor entendimientos que los magos'**_ - me dice Fawkes en mi mente

Incluso debilitado por el combate, puedo percibir la presencia de Fawkes como si fuera una luz que brillará en la inmensidad de la fuerza, y me doy cuenta de que el fénix tiene las respuestas a gran parte de las preguntas que he tenido durante años. Intento ordenar mis pensamientos, pero antes de que pueda formular otra pregunta Fawkes vuelve a hablar en mi mente.

_**'Debes irte, niño de la profecía. La chica está apunto de despertar, ya se ha recuperado lo suficiente. Además, Albus no debe encontrarte todavía, el mundo no está preparado para tu llegada' **_- me dice Fawkes en mi mente mostrando cierta inquietud

_**'Sí, debo volver, estarán preocupados por mí'**_ - respondo mientras a mi mente vienen imágenes de Kohana, Hikari y Kaito-sensei preocupados por mí

_**'Volveremos a vernos niño de la profecía. El mundo lleva esperando tu llegada desde la profecía que se hizo tras la destrucción de la mismísima Atlantis. Te deseo suerte, hasta que volvamos a vernos HarryPotter' **_- me dice el fénix mientras extiende sus alas y se acerca a la chica desapareciendo ambos en un fogonazo de fuego

El fénix sabía como llamo, mi nombre real, además sabe más de lo que me ha dicho, y ese asunto de la profecía no me queda nada claro. Tendré que meditar en ello cuando vuelva a Jaṕon. Recojo en libro que contenía la esencia de Tom para su posterior estudio y lo guardo en mis túnicas, ahora sucias y mojadas tras la pelea con la serpiente gigante. Cierro los ojos, y reúno mis poderes, ya casi recuperados gracias a la ayuda del fénix, visualizo a donde me quiero trasladar y me imagino el jardín de la casa interior de Kohana, y poco a poco me siento insustancial, y el mundo empieza a girar mientras siento como el teletransporte me devuelve a Jaṕon.

* * *

He necesitado varias semanas de meditación para poder recuperarme del todo de la experiencia en la cámara, además he descubierto cosas muy interesantes en mis meditaciones y examinando el libro negro que contenía la esencia de Tom.

Tom dijo en la cámara "Soy el pasado, presente y futuro del señor oscuro más poderoso de la historia", y tras examinar más a fondo las memorias tanto de la cámara como del día que destruí el parásito de mi cicatriz, creo que ambas presencias se trataba de la misma persona, de alguna forma el 'señor oscuro' llamado Lord Voldemort puso una parte de su esencia, un fragmento en la cicatriz en en el libro, pero ambos ecos eran de diferentes épocas.

Cuando he preguntado a la fuerza sobre lo que son estos ecos, estos fragmentos, me respondido con la frase, 'un alma dividida'. A mi entender todos las personas, animales y plantas, en mayo y menor medida, tienen una esencia, y esta esencia se llama "alma", es esta esencia lo que permite que después de haber muerto podamos ser uno con la fuerza, y unirnos para formar parte de ella.

Pero de alguna forma, Tom, o Lord Voldemort, encontró la forma de dividir su "esencia" o su "alma", en partes, y estas presencias pueden tomar el control de la fuerza vital de otras personas para resucitar de cierta forma. No me extraña que la fuerza estuviese tan enfadada la vez que examiné la cicatriz. Según lo que decía el maestro del tempo del himalaya "el alma es un vaso de agua que llenamos con nuestras experiencias, cada ser viviente tiene su alma propia e inseparable. Pués sin alma el cuerpo no viviría", por lo entiendo que el acto de separar o dividir el alma no debe ser algo 'natural'. Además si no estoy muy equivocado fue este señor oscuro el que asesinó a mis padres cuando yo aún era un bebé.

También, he podido averiguar más información sobre los fénix, en el colegio he mirado en la biblioteca y buscando en varios libros de mitología, he descubierto que los fénix son aves que pueden surgir de su cenizas, y son un símbolo de purificación e inmortalidad. Así que es posible que Fawkes lleve viviendo cientos o miles de años, y por ende sepa más de lo que me ha contado y eso explicaría ciertas referencias como por ejemplo la frase que dijo sobre que el mundo lleva esperando mi llegada desde después de la destrucción de Atlantis.

-Ten'yo, es hora de cenar. ¿Vienes? - me pregunta Hikari entrando en mi habitación y haciéndome salir de la meditación abruptamente.

- Si... - digo mientras mis pensamientos se centran en mi mente tras salir tan rápidamente de la meditación - pero la próxima vez llama por favor a la puerta Hikari - le digo mientras me levanto y se disculpa por haber entrado sin llamar a la puerta. Salir abruptamente de una meditación no es nada cómodo.

* * *

Llevo días soñando con la película de StarWars que ví cuando tenía nueve años, y todos mis sueños se centran en una única cosa, las espadas de luz que llevaban los jedi. Aunque no estoy seguro si los sueños que tengo son fruto de mi entrenamiento avanzado con Kaito-sensei o tiene algo que ver con la fuerza misma que intenta decirme algo.

Acabo de terminar otra sesión de entrenamiento de Kaito-sensei, desde que cumplí los 13 años hace dos meses Kaito-sensei me ha estado entrenando con espadas de metal, y hemos estado practicando diariamente varias técnicas de defensa y ataque. Aunque personalmente prefiero la defensa al ataque, el sensei siempre dice que tengo que saber técnicas de ataque, aunque sea únicamente para reconocerlas si alguna vez las usan contra mí.

- Mañana a la misma hora Ten'yo, te espero a las cinco - me dice el maestro mientras guardamos las espadas en un armario del dojo

- Si, sensei - respondo recuperando el aliento

- Pronto, tendrás que empezar a pensar en diseñar tu propia espada, ¿has pensado en algo? - me pregunta el sensei

- ¿Mi propia espada? ¿En serio? - pregunto entusiasmado

- Si, ya va siendo hora, pronto llegará un momento donde solo la práctica te ayudará a pulir tus habilidades. Ya conoces las técnicas de memoria, solo te hace falta mucha práctica - responde el sensei a mis preguntas

- Llevo unos días soñando con espadas laser... - respondo en voz baja mientros noto como mi cara se enrojece por la vergüenza de lo que acabo de decir

- Ahhhhh... ¿son ideas tuyas o tus poderes te los están indicando? - me pregunta Kaito-sensei con cierta curiosidad

- Creo que un poco de ambas sensei, pero si es cierto no tengo idea de como diseñar y crear una espada de ese tipo - respondo todavía algo avergonzado

- En ese caso, tus poderes deberán darte la respuesta supongo - me responde Kaito-sensei mientras salimos del dojo

- Si, meditaré sobre ello. - respondo en tono pensativo

- Será mejor que te des prisa Ten'yo, o llegarás tarde a cenar - me dice el sensei mientras andamos por las calles del poblado

Minutos después, llego a la casa y saludo a Kohana y a Hikari, parece que hoy tendremos para cenar arroz con algo de carne. Hikari empieza contarnos su última aventura con sus amigos. Al parecer han estado escalando un árbol muy grande que se encuentra en un bosque cercano. Apenas sigo la conversación, sigo absorto en mis pensamientos sobre la creación de una espada de luz, similar a la que ví en la película.

_'Parece que tendré que meditar en la fuerza e investigar en la biblioteca sobre el asunto de las espadas' _- pienso mientras nos disponemos a cenar.

* * *

**Nota autor:** Los elfos domésticos pueden aparecerse y desaparecerse de Hogwarts, Harry (guiado por la fuerza) ha usado una técnica similar para entrar en la cámara de los secretos


End file.
